The Pond
by SassyOMG2282
Summary: Tenten had always had a great life. Even when her father was around. But what happens when she moves to a pond called Konaha Pond and knows a secret that could change the pond forever? NejiTen ON HIATUS sry..
1. Chapter 1

**Sassy: Hey This is my…um…I think my.. 4****th**** story I'm not sure…**

**OnlyI: You're not sure!?**

**Sassy: Hey! I don't keep track!**

**OnlyI: Nice..**

**Feareth: Um…guys we didn't introduce ourselves!**

**Sassy: Oh… yeah I'm SassyOMG2282, the writer of this story**

**OnlyI: I'm OnlyIcanRuletheWorldLikeIdo the co-author,**

**Feareth: And I'm Feareth the Kitty the co-co-author. We help Sassy think of ideas for the story.**

**OnlyI: Yeah…..**

**Sassy: So I hope you like my first chapter!**

**OnlyI: Well… just read it and tell us what you think please!**

**Sassy: Oh yeah I forgot the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters. I only own Mr. Scrunchy, Sora, Rika, the plot, the gangstas, the pond, and ceral… **

**Sassy: Hey! I'm also giving you a warning! Read the paragraph below please. If you don't, then you will be drowned in confusion!**

_Thoughts_

"speak"

A/ns

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter One: Moving in and meeting neighbors**

Yes, this is one of those stories. One of those stories where they live on a pond and we are trying to trick you into thinking this story is full of awesomeness. But, they live on this _huge _pond! It's like the size of a town, seriously. There is a school on it's own little island, and all the kids on the pond go to school there! There are also sections of the pond. Four sections. The first section is the North section. It's like a down town. People live there! The second part of the pond is the east part of the pond/town. And guess what? People live there too! The third part of town is the west part of town. I know, you already guessed it.. People live there also! That is where our main characters live. The fourth part of town is the south section. No, people don't live there. But aliens do! Well, maybe I'm lying. This part of town is a part where the government owns. No, it's not a FBI headquarters, but that would be cool! Sorry, FBI lovers, go read another fun actioned story. But don't leave yet! You still have not read the rest of my story! This is a spot where they persevered for the animals. Aw! Animals are so cuddly! Yes, they are I agree with you. No one, I mean _no one _can buy an area of land in the south section. Well, unless your mayor of the town! Oh. I forgot one last thing. There is a mountain by the town/pond as well. I mean a _huge _mountain, not one of those tiny mountains! It brings water into the town. Also, why did I name it a pond instead of a lake? Because I said so, deal with it.

I know, this is boring you, but guess what? Whoever read the last paragraph, gets a cookie! I had to explain the setting of the town so it would not confuse people. So, thank you for reading that last paragraph. Now, on to the real story.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Tenten, wake up! We're here! Mom said to get your lazy butt out of the car!"

"Go away.."

"…Mom!"

".."

"TenTen won't get out of the car!"

".."

"Tenten! Food!"

"Where!" cried the tired Tenten sitting up from her spot in the front seat in the car. Colliding her head with the dash board.

"Ow!" she cried rubbing her head.

"Wow, that's a weird position." said her sister as Tenten glared.

"Shut up, brat. Now where's the food?" she said as she got out of the car, towering over her little sister.

"Inside! Sheesh you're grumpy." said her sister as she went to the back of the car to get more boxes. Tenten rolled her eyes and skipped her way into their new house. She examined the house cautiously.

"Mom! Where's the food?" Tenten asked looking for the kitchen.

"In here, Tenten!" her mother called from in the other room. Tenten followed the voice into the kitchen. Boxes were stacked on the counters and her mom was making some sandwiches. Her long, dark brown hair in her face.

"Are the movers here yet?" asked Tenten leaning against the island in the middle of the kitchen where her mom was making the food.

"No, not yet. Lunch is almost ready. Now go help your sister unload the rest of the car. Then, after lunch you two can run upstairs and choose your rooms."

"Sweet!" said Tenten as she turned to go out where she had came in. '_This house is not that bad..' _she thought when she got outside. She saw her sister staring in the other neighbor's yard.

"Hey! Brat stop being a stalker!" said Tenten trying to get her sister to stop staring.

"It's not my fault! That kid is cute!" said her sister not even making eye contact with her older sister.

"Lemme see." said Tenten after she stopped gaging and push her sister away to see into the neighbor's yard.

There was this kid, probably around her age. Black hair, pale skin, and sunglasses shielding his eyes from the sun. He was laying on a armchair in his front yard. Tenten snickered. '_Rika's got a kiddy crush..' _she thought and turned to her sister still grinning.

"Isn't he dreamy?" her little sister said in a spaced out manner taking her place back where she could see the black hair boy, blushing.

"No, he's ugly." Tenten said without any trouble as her sister turned around glaring at he older sister.

"You butt head! I like him! So go away!" she said.

'_When is Rika going to like a guy her age?' _she thought rolling her eyes at her younger sister. Rika had blonde hair like her dad and a babyish round face. She was only 7 years old and had a mind of a 14 year old.

"Hey, I'm only telling the truth! Now stop day dreaming and unload the rest of the car with me!" Tenten said turning toward the car spotting her sister stick her tongue out at her in the corner of her eye. Grabbing a box, she turned back around. There was a little road and their house and the black haired boy's house was at the end of the road. She then looked at the black haired boy's house. It was painted brown and was pretty big. Around the size of their house. They had a little front yard, but you could see that they had a pretty big back yard where the boy was sitting in the arm chair. The back yard had a view on the large pond. Their house was surrounded by a white fence. Tenten wondered why.

That's when she heard squealing. She turned to where she heard the noise and saw a bunch of girls going goo-goo over the black hair boy in the back yard. It looked like they were fan girls. But, they could not get into the yard because of the fence.

'_No wonder' _she thought snickering.

"Hey, Rika, it looks like you have some competition." she said and pointed to the girls that were trying to take pictures of the black hair teen. Her sister just glared at them. They had a better chance than Rika at getting the boy. Hey, they were around his age.

"Dammit.." Rika muttered as her and Tenten began to get the boxes in their hands inside the house. They came back outside for another load.

'_Better tell him..' _Tenten thought as she went up to the fence of the neighbor's house.

"Hey, kid!" she called. He sat up, turned his head toward her, and put his sunglasses on his head. The girls near the gate began to squeal and Tenten rolled her eyes.

"What?" he said in a ice cold voice. Making some of the girls faint.

"You're never going to get tan like that! You're skin is way too pale. You're only going to get sun burn!" she called as the boy and his fan girls glared at her.

The boy got up and began to walk up to the girl he didn't know. '_Who is this girl?' _he thought as he stared at the girl while walking over. She looked around his age with dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a green tank top on. Her hair was up in two buns.

"What's your name?" he asked as he got to the fence, putting his hands in it. Staring the girl in the face.

"It's not polite to ask someone else's name before giving your own." she said in a I-know-everything tone. Sasuke smirked. Making even more of his fan girls faint.

'_This girl's a smart-aleck, huh?' _he thought.

"The name is Sasuke Uchiha." he said.

"Tenten.." she said. "Your new neighbor."

'_This girl thinks she knows everything..' _he thought again.

"Well, welcome to the neighbor hood, I guess…" he said sounding a little unsure with himself.

"Yeah yeah.. Oh you just to warn you, my sister has a little kiddy crush on you, but that must be normal for you.." she said.

'_She definitely has a attitude. This is going to be interesting._'

"Sasuke!" cried one of the fan girls as she push Tenten out of the way and squealed. Since Sasuke was so close to Tenten, and she was push away, then that fan girl was in his face now. Getting ready to kiss him! He took a step back, so the fan girls could not reach him.

"You lucky bastard." said Tenten as the fan girls and Sasuke turned towards Tenten and glared.

"Sasuke is not a bastard!" they cried glaring at Tenten. Tenten just shrugged it off.

"You have all of these girls trying to get you! I bet you don't even have a girlfriend yet." she said coming back you to the fence. Sasuke glared at her. But still was shocked..

".." he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Let's make this a bet. If you don't get a girlfriend in.. four weeks, then. Well.. I'll think about the consequence."

"And if I do get a girlfriend?" he said still glaring at her.

"Then you get to make me to something. You can think about it. But, there are some rules." she put up her finger. "First rule is, you have you really be in love with this girl. And I can tell when you are really in love. Second, you can't just pick one of your fan girls and fake it. Nope. It has to be real." she said then put out her hand. "Do we have ourselves a deal?" she asked putting out her hand. Sasuke stared at her. Then at her hand. He then took his hand and shook hands with her.

"Deal." he said.

"Good" she said as they both brought their hands back to their sides.

"Tenten! Get over here and help me!!!" cried Rika. Tenten turned around to see her with a stake of boxes in her face. "This is heavy!" All the sudden, the boxes she was holding fell out of her little arms. They fell all around her. She went flying down with them.

"Rika!" cried Tenten as she ran over to her sister. Sasuke jumped over the fence and ran over as well. Both teen taking the boxes off of Rika.

"Rika! Live!" her sister cried.

"Sheesh I'm alive!" Rika said sitting up and glaring at her sister. All three of them picked up the rest of the boxes and began to bring them into the house.

"Thanks for helping." said Rika to Sasuke as she blushed.

"Hn.. You couldn't do it alone. Besides, your sister is way too weak to pick up the rest of the boxes." he said as they all put the boxes down.

"Hey! I am not weak!" Tenten cried punching him playfully. "I'm just lazy!"

"You can say that again.." muttered Rika.

"Brat!" cried Tenten as Rika ran away grinning.

"Girls! Stop fighting!" they heard their mom come into the room. "Oh, you met a friend already Tenten?" her mother asked.

"You always assume whoever comes into the house that you do not know is Tenten's new friend." pouted Rika.

"Um.. Not exactly friend this is our new neighbor, Sasuke." said Tenten.

"Your that famous painter Sora right?" asked Sasuke as Tenten's mom nodded. "My mom loves your art work."

"Why thank you!" she said. "Would you like to stay for lunch?" Tenten's mother asked.

"He is too much of a bastard to say he would like to." said Tenten.

"Tenten! Rika is right here! Stop with the bad language!" she said pointing a finger at her oldest daughter in disapproval.

"Sheesh sorry mom." she said. "Well, do you want to stay, Sasuke-teme?"

"Sure, anything to get rid of those fan girls." he said. They all followed Sora into the kitchen and out the back door. It, like Sasuke's house, also had a view and a huge back yard. There was a picnic table set up in the shade where Sora had already set up lunch.

"I'll go get another plate." she said and went back into the house.

"Was that picnic table there before?" asked Tenten as much to herself as everyone else. Sasuke nodded.

"The owner left it here when he left." he said as they all walked over to the picnic table and sat down. Sora came back out with the other plate and placed it in front of Sasuke.

"Well, dig in!" she said happily. There were a bowl of fruit on the table, some little finger sandwiches, fruit punch, some hot dogs, and a bowl of macaroni. Everyone began to dig in. When everyone was done grabbing food, Sasuke began to ask them questions.

"So why did you guys decide to move here?" asked Sasuke.

"Well mom wanted more places to draw and do more paintings she heard that this lake was beautiful and the school here was perfect. So we moved here." answer Rika then began to chew on some fruit.

"Yeah, and I really would like to live on a pond." Sora added in.

"So you're going to be taking care of this house all by yourself?" he asked again.

"Well, kind of. My husband and I are divorced so I don't have anyone beside these two to help me clean. My husband began to make fun of me when he heard that I was going to move into this house. He said that I could not clean it all by myself and said I was lazy. So, I can not hire a maid because he will laugh at me for it. But, I have a plan." she said and paused to take a sip of some juice.

"What is it mom? You never told us." said Tenten looking at their mom curiously.

"Well," she said putting her glass down. "I decide to hire a secret maid! So whenever your father comes over, he will think I cleaned up the hole house by myself and still have enough time to make a lot of masterpieces! It's going to work out!" she said.

"So, basically, you're hiring a secret maid." said Rika.

"Yup." Sora said happily. "Then your father will not make fun of me anymore when he comes to pick you up."

"Good plan!" said Tenten smiling at her mom and Sasuke nodded.

"So, Sasuke, have you lived here all your life?" asked Sora.

"Yeah.." he said.

"So what is the pond like?" asked Rika.

"Well, every teenager here probably has a water jet or anything like that. In the winter the girls ice skate and the guys play hockey. There is also no way you can get to school with out a boat of water jet. But, there is the boat bus. It goes and looks for kids who need a ride to school. But it is mostly little kids on the bus, though. This place is a great vacation spot right about this time of year."

"Oh.." said Rika. _'I have to take the boat bus' _she thought to herself and pouted.

They all began to talk about random things, the weather, or just house around the pond. When they got to the subject pets, Tenten turned to Rika.

"Hey Rika speaking of pets, where did you put Mr. Scrunchy?" she asked.

"Mr…..Scrunchy?" asked Sasuke looking at Tenten weirdly.

"Yeah my pet parrot." she said with a huge grin on her face.

"Ok…" he said awkwardly.

"Yeah, I hate that bird. Mom and I swear it is a demon!" whispered Rika to Sasuke.

"Yeah. He is in his cage in with the boxes still… don't worry though. He has some water and food with him." Rika said to Tenten.

"Good." she said. They talked for about fifteen more minutes before they heard someone call Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Where are you? Naruto is here!"

"Oh. I forgot. My friend is coming over so we can go wake boarding." he said.

"Itachi! I'm in the yard!" he called to his house. They all looked over to see a older boy with long black hair step into the yard. He had two lines on his face near his eyes. He looked around 23 years old He was followed by a blond boy with three lines on each side of his cheeks. His hair was spiky and he also had blue eyes. His look Sasuke and Tenten's age. That boy was followed by a blond girl with light blue eyes. Her hair was up in a ponytail and some fell on the left side of her face. She looked the age of Sasuke and Tenten as well.

"Hey Sasuke! What are you doing in the neighbor's yard?!" called the blacked hair man.

"They invited me to lunch. I kinda forgot about wake boarding." he said then turned toward Tenten.

"You wanna come with us?" he asked.

"Sure. But I don't know how to wake board. I don't even know what it is." she said and shrugged.

"Well, then Naruto and I will have to show you. Come on. Thank you Tenten's mom for the lunch." he said again and grabbed Tenten's hand pulling her up and walking over to the fence.

"Please, just call me Sora! Have fun Tenten!" she said.

"Um.. Ok.." she said as she jumped over the fence after Sasuke.

"Wow, Sasuke! It's not like you to be invited someone to go anywhere!" said the blond girl.

"Yeah whatever let's go." he said and went inside to get his gear.

"My name is Ino, and this is my adopted brother, Naruto." said Ino.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tenten." she said shaking Ino's hand then Naruto's. She turned to the black hair man.

"Um.. What is your name?"

"My names Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." he said shaking hands with Tenten. "You and your family just moved in, right?"

"Yeah, we got here probably… two hours ago." she said.

"By the way, why were you hanging with teme?" asked Naruto. Tenten then explained everything about her talking to him before and her little sister almost dying from boxes. She also told them about the bet.

"Oh so you bet Sasuke that? Haha! You _must _be new around here if you bet him that!" said Naruto cracking up again.

"What do you mean, he has a girlfriend?" Tenten asked.

"No he just can't find someone he would like even if it took him 200 years!"

"I'm right here, dobe."

"Ah! Sasuke! I didn't say anything!"

"Hn.."

"Um.. TenTen you might wanna change into a bathing suit if you are going to wake board." Ino told Tenten interrupting the boy's talking.

"Oh. Ok I'll be back in 5" she said smiling and ran back into her house.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sassy: So.. that's it so far! I know it seems like a SasuTen story right now, but it's not. Sorry SasuTen fans! I am all the way for NejiTen!**

**OnlyI: Next chapter: Wake boarding.**

**Feareth: Hey, we know this chapter is boring but it will get better! Read and review please!**

**Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2 Accidents

**Sassy: Thank you so much reviewers!**

**whitephoenix13**

**demongirlofthesand**

**Skybell**

**Er… Feareth the kitty…**

**OnlyI: Some of you have questions if this is a SasuSaku fanfic. **

**Feareth: Well, it can if you want it to be….**

**OnlyI: So let's vote.. SasuSaku? Sasu..someone else? You tell us.**

**Feareth: Oh.. And do some people want Naruto to be paired with someone? NaruHina? Or Shikamaru? You can vote if this is a ShikaIno, or a ShikaTem… or anything else you want!**

**Sassy: So, please vote or I will not know who wants what!**

**OnlyI: Thank you, and here is chapter 2..**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter Two: The accidents…..**

"I'm ready!" called Tenten running out of her house and into Sasuke's yard. She wore a light green bikini with dark green poka dots all over them. Yes, as you could probably tell, Tenten loved green. She was planning on painted her room light green and having her furniture dark green. It was going to be perfect. She ran up to the group smiling.

"Cute bathing suit Tenten! Is green your favorite color?" asked Ino coming over to Tenten.

"Yeah, I'm planning to decorate my room green." she said. They were all going toward the dock getting ready to head out. Ino grinned.

"Yeah, my room is all purple. You have to see it sometime." she said as her and Tenten got into the boat while the guys got the boat ready. Itachi was going to drive the boat while the guys and Tenten wake boarded.

"So, you and Naruto live together?" asked Tenten trying to bring up a conversation.

"Yeah, my mom and dad adopted him when we were 6. He was really a sweet kid." she said with a smile. "But it changed. Drastically." she laughed continuing. "Now we hang out all the time. Interpretable."

"That's sweet." complimented Tenten. "Have you guys lived here since you adopted Naruto?"

"Well, we lived here all of our lives. Then we went out of the state up North and my parents adopted him. We don't know where he came for before we adopted him. He never told us." Ino explained. "But I can tell his past was rough. He has nightmares every so often. I feel so bad for him." she said again and sighed.

"Well, it's lucky he got adopted." said Tenten smiling. Naruto and Sasuke stepped into the boat.

"Ok, girls were ready to go! Hey Ino, can you get the camera started?" asked Naruto leaning over Itachi to get some of the gear.

"Yeah sure." she said and pulled up a bag from the other side of her seat. She took out a silver video camera and began to fool around with it. Sasuke sat down next to Tenten.

"Naruto is going to go first, while I show you how to get the gear on. You know how to snowboard right?" he asked Tenten. She nodded.

"Yeah. I'm really good with snow boarding." she said.

"It's basically the same thing. Don't worry all you have to learn is how to get out there while the boat is moving." he said. "You can use my board for now." he said and began to get the equipment onto Tenten. She questioned him every so often. The equipment was all on her.

"Ok now just watch Naruto." he said as he turned his attention to the back of the boat. Itachi began to go faster and faster as Tenten saw Naruto on the waves doing tricks. She smiled.

"Woot! Go Naruto!" called Ino holding up the video camera. She had been recording every trick Naruto had done.

' _He is amazing on a wake board.' _Tenten thought watching the blonde hair boy do a couple of more moves. They all heard shout and whistling. Some people were watching Naruto wake board from their houses and were cheering and whistling. Ino laughed.

About 30 minutes later, Naruto had fallen for the 3rd time so they decided to get Tenten out there on the board. With Naruto on the boat, Sasuke and Ino began to help Tenten get out on the water.

Before Tenten could even think about what she was doing, she was out on the wake board. Ino and Naruto were cheering.

'_I'm actually wake boarding! This is so awe- oh my god! HUGE WAVE! HUGE WAVE! AH!' _she thought as a big wave came rolling at her.

"Watch out!" she heard Ino cry as she felt herself being pushed over from the board and into the water. The sudden crash of the waves and the way she fell made her lose consciousness.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

_Tick_

'_Ok whats up with the ticking? Oh. My. God. IT'S A BOMB!' _she thought while opening her eyes. The sun immediately blinded her.

"Ah.. Too sunny.." she muttered while trying to sit up. She was all alone. In a room she had never been in before. She looked over to a clock hanging on the wall. Making the ticking noise. '_Damn clock.'_ There was also a little table next to her bed she had been laying in. It had a picture of some people on it. She picked it up to have a better look at it. There was two little kids sitting in a big tube. It was defiantly out on the pond. There was a girl with purplish blue hair, and a boy with long, dark brown hair. There eyes were both big and shaped like ovals. There color was pale, almost white. They were both smiling. She then put the picture back down and looked around the room for where she was laying. There was a blue rug laying on the ground and a dark blue couch on the other side of the room. It looked just like any ordinary room.

She then got out of bed from where she lay and went over to the door. Opening it cautiously, she step out making no sound. She went right into the hallway and saw a kitchen. There was no one they either. Listening carefully, there were voices coming from the door that looked like it lead to a porch. She then went to the door and slide the sliding screen door open. Outside on the porch was Sasuke, Ino, Itachi, Naruto, a woman, and the boy from the picture. Except he was older… and much hotter. They all turned to Tenten.

"Tenten! We're so glad you are ok!" cried Ino as she went over and hugged Tenten happily.

"You almost died if it wasn't for Neji." said Naruto looking over toward the boy from the picture. She looked at him for a few seconds.

"What… happened?" she asked. The woman came up to her.

"You fell off the wake board from the huge wave, dear. You hit your head pretty hard. Fortunately, it was right by our house and Neji was out by the dock. I saw the whole thing. Here, you might need some more headache medicine. Your head must be hurting so much." she said thoughtfully.

Tenten realized that she did have a major headache. _'So I pasted out and fell into the water? That kid went out there and saved me?'_ she thought as the woman dragged her back into the kitchen and searched for some medicine. '_I have to admit, that kid is pretty cute too.'_ she thought and blushed a little. '_Don't start liking him! You barley even know him! You not the kind of girl to be falling in love! Toughen up!' _her brain thought to herself but her heart thought otherwise. '_He __**did **__save you at his own feel will..' _her heart protested. The woman came back with two pills and a glass of water in her hands.

"Here, swallow this." she said and handed Tenten the water and pills. She did what she was told then followed the woman back outside.

"I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Emily. I am the maid of the house." she said. "And this is Neji Hyuuga." she said gesturing to Neji.

"Nice to meet you." she said shaking the maid's hand. She gave Neji a small nod and turned to Ino, Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi.

"Do you guys know what time it is?" she asked.

"It's…3:30.. You have been sleeping for 2 hours." said Itachi looking at his clock.

"Two hours!!!!" she cried making them all look at her. "Ok.." she said calmly. "May I use your phone?" she turned to Emily and asked politely.

"Of course, dear. The phone is just on the right if you go inside." she said gesturing to the door. Tenten nodded and headed in to use the phone. When she found it, she dialed her mom's cell phone.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?" came a little voice from the other end.

"Rika, where's mom?" she asked her younger sister. Knowing that it was her who answered.

"Gardening. She isn't worry about you or anything. Where are you?" she asked. She was in her rare protective younger sister mode.

"I kinda got into an accident on the boat. I fell off the wakeboard and hit my head really hard. I lost consciousness, but this kid saved me so we are at their house now. I'll tell more at dinner." she explained. She could tell her sister was nodding, because she was not saying anything.

"Rika, stop nodding. I can't see you." she said. She could almost sense her sister's anger.

"Butt-head!" she cried. There was a second of silence. "So, is that cute kid with you?" she asked excitedly. Referring to Sasuke. Getting over her anger.

"Yup. He's outside. We will be home as soon as possible ok?" she said. She sighed as her sister did not respond.

"Rika! I told you I cannot see you nodding!" she said her voice full of anger.

"God! I was eating something! And I was soo not nodding." '_Yup, she is nodding.'_ Tenten thought. She could almost sense Rika thinking: '_How did you know I was nodding?'_

"Sure.. Well anyway, talk to you later okay?" Tenten said grinning.

"Fine.. Later." her sister mumbled and hung up the phone.

"Brat.." Tenten muttered and put the phone back on the receiver. Then she stepped back outside.

"Ok! I'm done with the phone!" she announced quit proudly and loudly stepping outside and smiling to all of them.

"Ok then. Let's get going. Thank you for everything, Emily, Neji. It was good to see you." said Itachi shaking Emily's hand one last time.

"No problem!" she said smiling.

"Oh! Wait!" said Ino as they all began to walk toward the dock. She went over to Neji.

"Um.. Neji? Do you want to hang out with us this afternoon?" she asked hopefully making everyone hear this. They all looked at Neji, waiting for a response.

"….Sure.." he said. Ino smiled.

"Guys!! We have another person aboard!" she cried happily. Then she dragged Neji over to the everyone else. Since Neji already had his bathing suit on, they began to the boat and set off.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The sun had been setting as they all sat on the back of the large boat. Talking about Tenten's old school, and anything that came to their minds.

"Yeah my friend is coming up to see me soon!" Tenten said happily and laughed as Naruto was pushed into the water. They all had been pushing each other off the boat whenever someone was off guard. Naruto and Sasuke made it a competition. They continuously pushed each other in and whenever the other was trying to get back onto the boat, they would push them off with their foot continuously. Ino was focused and trying to get Itachi in the water. Who was not even wet.

"I will get you Itachi!" she said sticking her tongue out at him playfully.

"Oh I don't think you would do that." he said smirking.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"I won't take you home if you push me in." he said. She glared at him.

"You wouldn't push me in and leave me here to swim miles back to my house!" she said with a whine.

"Oh yes I will."

"Noooo!" she whined again. "Do something else besides that." she said with a pout.

"Ok." he said. Unexpectingly, he grabbed Ino by the waist and threw her off the boat. Getting her hair soaked.

"ITACHI!" she shrieked as everyone laughed. (Well… not Sasuke and Neji)

When Ino finally got into the boat, Neji and Tenten began to talk about the pond.

"There are four sections, did you hear about them?" he asked her.

"Yeah.. I learned about them. But, I'm not sure what the south section is. My mom and I drove though the other sections." she said and shrugged.

"We should take you to the south section!" said Naruto putting his arm on her shoulder and grinning.

"I love the south section when it's around sunset!" squealed Ino as she began to plead Itachi to drive them all over there. He agreed and they began to drive over. The wind blew on all of their faces. Tenten began to think about her day.

'_I can't believe I met so many friends in one day! Well, less than a day it was about 5 hours. This is so cool!' _she though smiling. _'Well, Mom always said I made the most friends.'_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Our First flashback! -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_She giggled as the air conditioner blew into her face. Her mom was ranting on about having to drive her to pre-school every day in the summer. But, Tenten never really understood. Hey, she was five! She didn't know better! And, five year olds seem to tune things out better than most people. _

"_Mommy! I'm so happy!" she said and giggled again as they parked in the parking lot at the pre-school. The other children were playing in the playground._

"_Honey, go play! I'm going to talk to the other parents. If you wanna go now te-" _

"_Weee!"_

"_I quess not.." Tenten's mother sighed and went over to the other parents._

_Tenten waddled over to the other children playing in the sandbox. She flashed them a huge grin and sat down. _

"_You're weird." one of the little girls in the sandbox said looking at Tenten scared. Tenten just began to eat the sand. _

"_I tink she's cool." said another girl._

"_Yeah right." the girl from before said. _

"_No! Look at her!" the second girl said again pointing at Tenten. All you could see was a little girl with dark brown hair with a pink t-shirt and little blue jeans sitting on the other side of the sandbox. Trying to shove as much sand into her mouth as possible. What an idol. The other kids in the sand box smiled and followed Tenten's example. Seeing who could shove more sand down their mouths. All the sudden, Tenten stopped and stood up. She grinned at them again._

"_I'm not hungry anymore." she said and walked away. All the other children followed her._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- End Flashback! -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

'_Oh yeah.' _Tenten thought grinning. _'That's when I got thirsty..' _

That's when she snapped out of her flashback moment. She saw that they were floating in a small part of the lake. They were surrounded by woods.

"So that's what they use this part of the pond for.." she said. "Animals and nature!"

"Yup." replied Itachi piloting the boat. "This is the spot where no one can liter, or build a house." he explained. "The government and the mayor both signed a contract saying that they both worked together to keep this part of the pond safe."

"What happens if someone refuses?" asked Tenten spotting a squirrel.

"Then people can start building houses here and buying property. Most of the people on the pond would go on strike." he said again. He began to turn the boat back around because the little area the boat was resting in was too small and too shallow. "We'll come back here some other time." he said.

"Yeah it is kinda getting dark." mumbled Ino as she looked at the woods one last time.

"Hey can you drop us off first, Itachi? I have to finish my homework." asked Ino sheepishly.

"Slacker." mumbled Naruto.

"HEY!" Ino exploded. "YOU DIDN'T DO YOURS EITHER!" she shouted punching him.

"Ow…" Naruto mumbled again rubbing his cheek were she had punch him.

"So, Tenten, are you going to school tomorrow?" Ino asked looking at Tenten.

"I think so.. but I would need someone to help me. Well yeah I would say I am going." she said smiling.

"Well, if Principal Tsunade let's me, I can be your tour guide." Ino said smiling at Tenten.

"That would be great." Tenten said. There was a few minutes of silence. Naruto and Sasuke would bicker every two seconds to stop the awkward silence. Tenten just kept looking at her feet.

'_Ew. My feet look gross! I definitely need a shower when I get home.' _she thought. Ino poked her on the shoulder.

"Huh?" she said looking at the blond girl.

"What song were you humming?" she asked smiling. Tenten looked at her questioningly.

"I was humming?" she asked.

"Yeah, it sounded good too. What were you humming?" she asked again.

"I think… Cool by Gwen Stefani." she said.

"Never heard that song before." she heard Naruto say. "Sing it to us!"

"No thanks I'm not a good si-"

"Come on Tenten!"

"Just the song!"

"Hn.."

"That was not a request! It an order!" Naruto yelled jokingly. "But, seriously."

She sighed. "Ok.. But only this once." she said to them. _' I feel like I've known them all forever! I'm getting so attached'_ she thought and began to sing.

"_**It's hard to remember how it felt before  
Now I found the love of my life...  
Passes things get more comfortable  
Everything is going right**_

And after all the obstacles  
It's good to see your now with someone else  
And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool

_**I know we're cool**_

We used to think it was impossible  
Now you call me by my new last name  
Memories seem like so long ago  
Time always kills the pain

Remember Harbor Boulevard  
The dreaming days where the mess was made  
Look how all the kids have grown  
We have changed but we're still the same  
After all that we've been through  
I know we're cool 

_**I know we're cool**_

And I'll be happy for you  
If you can be happy for me  
Circles and triangles, and now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend  
So far from where we've been  
I know we're cool

_**I know we're cool**_

_**Cool cool**_

_**I know we're cool**_

_**Cool I know we're cool**_

_**Cool Cool**_

_**I know we're cool"**_

There was a silence. All that was making noise now was the boat's engine. Ino and Naruto smiled and began to clap. Neji and Sasuke gave her smirks.

"Wow that was so awesome!" said Ino hugging Tenten.

"Um.. Ino.. You can lemme go now?" said Tenten feeling squished.

"Oh.. Sorry." said Ino letting go still smiling.

"We're here." called Itachi from the front of the boat. They had parked the boat at a little dock. The was a light blue house on the top of the hill in which Tenten guessed was their yard.

'_This place is pretty._' Tenten thought looking at all of the flowers in the yard. There was a line of flowers surrounding the house and a garden.

"See you guys tomorrow!" called Ino and Naruto as Itachi let them get off and started the boat back up.

"Oh, by the way, Tenten, you should join the school talent show!" Ino called.

"What talent show?" Tenten called back confused.

"I'll tell you tomorrow! See you later!" she called and turned around to follow Naruto to their house.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

After dropping Neji off, Itachi, Sasuke, and TenTen headed back to the Uchiha household. When the boat was parked at the dock, Sasuke and Tenten jumped out. They began to walk towards the house. Side by side. Tenten smiled at him.

"Thanks for inviting me."

"Hn.."

"You really are a bastard." she said then sighed. "Just keep up the attitude, Sasuke. You will never get a girlfriend like that."

"Hn….what?" he said looking at her. She laughed and turned around. Jumping over the fence separating their houses.

"Later." she said with a wave.

"….Later." he said back not ever turning around as he just held his hand up in a sign of wave… in a way. He walked back into his house. It was completely dark by now. The lights in her house were brightly coming from the kitchen as she made her way for the back door. She open it and saw her sister and mom sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Talking.

"Tenten!" said Rika smiling. "Good thing you came. I was going to eat your food again if you didn't show up!" she said grinning. Tenten glared.

"Come sit down and eat." said her mom ignoring Rika's statement. Tenten walked over and sat next to Rika.

"So, how was it?" asked Rika and her mom in unison. Tenten told them both about her day. Including her dream when she was unconscious. About the rocking chair attacking, and, well.. You really don't want to know.

" And Sasuke may be a bastard," Tenten began as she heard a 'Hey!' from her sister. "But he looked _super hot _in a bathing suit!" she said grinning a little. Rika just blush kinda looking behind her. As he mother did as well. Tenten stood in shock as heard a voice.

"Uh.. You kinda forgot your towel."

'_Crap' _she though blushing a little. She turned around and grinned.

"T-Thanks" she said taking the towel from the raven haired boy. He dashed out the door. There was a awkward silence. Rika began to go into hysterics.

"That was hilarious! Ow!" she whined as Tenten hit her on the arm.

"Cut it out, brat!" she yelled and began to chase her little sister. Their mother caught them both by the hair. Making them both scream in pain.

"Eat your dinner both of you!" she said pulling them both over to the island and sitting them down on the chairs. They pouted. She rolled her eyes.

"Tenten, when you're done eating, come out to the garage. I want to show you something." Tenten's mother said and walked out of the kitchen. The two girls sat in silence. All that was heard was forks and knives batting against the plates. After eating, Tenten stood up.

"Load the dishwasher." she mumbled to her sister putting her dish in the sink and began to walk out of the room with her back slouched.

"Fine then you have to take out the trash." her sister replied sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah, yeah." Tenten mumbled as she yawned and began to look for her mom.

"Mom?"

"Mom?"

"….Mom? Are you dead?"

"MOM!!!! MOM!!!"

"I'M IN HERE! Shut up!" she heard he mother cry as she opened the door she had been stand next to.

"Whats your problem?" asked her mother. She was in their garage looking at something under a table cloth. Tenten went to pick it up to look under it, but her mom slapped her hand away.

"Be patient." she said and mumbled something before going over to the other end of the garage to get some thing. Tenten just stared at the item covered in cloth.

'_What is it? I'm soo excited!!!' _she thought looking at it and giggled. Her mother looked at her like she was an alien.

"Strange child.." she mumbled before coming back over to Tenten's side and held the cloth. "This is for you." she said and pulled the cloth off the item.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's soo… GREEN! Thank you mommy!" she cried hugging her mom before going over to the large item smiling at it.

"Tenten! What are you.." she heard her sister come into the room and stop mid-sentence looking at the large thing in the garage. "Wow.." she mumbled.

"HEY! WHY DOES TENTEN GET ALL THE COOL STUFF?!" she cried pointing a finger at her older sister in disgust. There in the middle of the room had been a water jet (water mobile you know what I'm talking about right?). It was GREEN! Tenten's mother rolled her eyes.

"She is older than you, sweety. But, since you didn't get you anything, I got you some new stuff for your room! Let's go check it out. Tenten go take you the trash." said their mother as her and Rika headed to Rika's room to look at the stuff.

"Ok I'm going now." Tenten replied. She gingerly placed her fingers on the green water jet and brining them along the shiny cover. Then, she headed for the kitchen. Got the trash out of the trash can, and went outside to search for the dumpster. Humming happily to herself. After about five minutes, she still found not a dumpster in sight.

"WHERE THE HECK IS THE DUMPSTER!" she cried in frustration . "Shut up!" Someone yelled out their window. She just shrugged and sighed.

"People just don't understand." she muttered and walked down the dirt road they lived on farther to find a large dumpster. There was a little handle on the side of it as she pulled it. A little door opened.

"Sheesh even the dumpsters around here are fancy!" she said to herself and threw the trash in. In the process, her Ipod, which fell out of her pocket, went with the trash. She shrieked. Making the neighbors yell again.

"My Ipod!" she cried. Well, we all know Tenten. Could she have just reached in to get it? Nope. She _jumped _into the dumpster. The door closed behind her. Making the latch lock.

"Got it!" she exclaimed hearing herself echo and grabbed her Ipod. It was pitch dark. So she turned on her Ipod's light to find the door. When she did find it, she pulled on the door. The door didn't budge.

"Dammit!" she cried slamming her hands on the door. She thought of an idea.

"My cell phone!" she said to herself and searched her pockets for it. Finding only a candy wrapper, and 20 dollars. She groaned with anger. Then pinched her noise in disgust.

"The worst place to be stuck in. A dumpster." She told herself. Pinching her noise some more and said "Ew." as she spotted a rotten banana. She sat there for so long, she could not even tell anymore. Then, she heard a truck and beeping.

"What the- AH!" she cried falling as the dumpster tip over. Her and the garbage went tumbling into a large truck that made a lot of noise. It was so loud, the driver did not hear her scream. This, would amaze most people. She screamed pretty loud.

"LEMME OUTA HERE! I WILL SUE!" she cried pounding on the door….er…truck. A couple of minutes later, the truck came to a full stop. She opened her mouth to yell again, but something told her to keep it shut.

"What the hell are you doing?" said one voice.

"Um.. Hello? I still have my old job ya know." said another voice.

"Did you figure anything out from the boss?" said the first voice again.

"Yeah, we just need to keep the votes up. The usual." replied the second voice.

Tenten heard the two voices. She leaned against the truck to listen easier. Another man was in the conversation.

"Hi fellers." the third voice said in a western voice.

"Bastian, what the heck are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with the boss?" asked the first voice.

"Uh.. Yeah 'bout that.. I still don't get the plan. The boss got mad at me and told me to ask you guys." the third voice replied stupidly. Sounding less western. The other guys groaned.

"Do we have to tell you this every two minutes?!" snapped the first voice. The second one chuckled.

"Hey! I'm don't get it! Don't blame me!" claimed the third voice. The others sighed and the second one began to speak.

"If the boss becomes mayor, then the town will be his to control. Then, he will decline the deal with the government That will lead to him owning the south section. Leaving him to be able to build his company. By then, he will have enough control over the town. Soon the state, and after that, the whole country!"

"I thought he was going to take control over squirrels…. I like squirrels….." he mumbled. Tenten laughed a little too loud about that part. She put her hand on her mouth as her eyes widened. The men had stopped talking.

"Ya hear that?" said one of them. Tenten could not tell which one. She was concentrating on being quiet.

"Maybe it was the squirrels." said the third one again.

"Squirrels don't come out at night, you idiot." said the first one she heard a slapping sound and assumed the first guy was slapping the third guy.

"Well alright. I'm heading out. Later." said the second guy. She heard him get back into the truck. She held her breath as there was a silence. Then the truck started making everything in the back of the big truck go flying to the back. Including Tenten.

'_So they are going to destroy the south section?!' I gotta tell Ino tomorrow!' _she thought. When the truck was stable and not a bumpy, she stood up. Peeking her head out of the place she had falling into. The top of the back of the truck. She saw that it was completely dark. If she jump out, then she would be cushioned by the grass on the side of the road. Breathing in deeply, as if she were to go under water. She picked up her first leg. Then her second. Soon enough, she was sitting on the top of the dumpster. She took another nervous breath and jumped. Sure enough, she landed safely onto the ground.

"Wow.. That hurt more than I thought." she said to herself as she wobbly picked herself up from the ground. Then, she went to the closest near the road. Knocking on the door.

When the person answered, she recognized them quickly.

"Tenten, wasn't expecting to see you at 12 at night." said the boy who answered the door. Dark brown hair, light colored eyes. Neji Hyugga.

'_I was definitely in that dumpster longer than I thought.' _she said to herself and was let into the Hyugga home.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Sassy: That took forever! I hope this chapter is better than the last one.**

**OnlyI: Yeah the squirrels was pretty random.**

**Feareth: (Still laughing from that part)**

**Sassy: It wasn't that funny!**

**OnlyI: (sigh) R&R please!**

**Sassy: OH! And by the way, tell me if I spelt Hyugga wrong.. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reading, fighting, and plans

**Sassy: I'm glad people like my story!**

**OnlyI: But.. Not to be selfish or anything…..I'm just going to say….**

**Feareth: We need more reviews! **

**Sassy: Here are the votes so far……**

**-Sasusaku: 2**

**-NaruHina: 3**

**-ShikaIno: 3**

**OnlyI: So please keep voting! **

**Feareth: Thanks! Here's the next chapter!**

'_**Inner Tenten'**_

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Chapter 3: Reading, fighting, and plans**

They both sat on a light purple couch in Neji's living room. Everything was silent and awkward. A maid came in and served them tea. Neji had coffee.

"So.." he said then took a sip of his coffee. "Why were you outside my house at 12 in the middle of the night?" Tenten blushed. She explained her story. Neji nodded every once in a while.

"So they are planning on taking over the south section? Interesting…" he said. He put his coffee cup down and stood up. Tenten looked at him in confusion.

"Do you're parents know where you are?" he asked. He went over to the hallway they had came into and began to search a black bag of something. She sighed.

"No…" she said. She felt too embarrassed to say anything.

' _**AHHHH!' **_cried inner Tenten.

'_Whats your problem?' _she was use to talking to herself.

'_**YOU ARE MY PROBLEM!' **_Inner Tenten cried back going nuts.

'_Me? I didn't do anything to you!' _she thought getting angry at herself. And she still wondered why people thought she was crazy….

'_**You! Your… EMBARRASSED! Never in our whole life have I seen you embarrassed! Or blushing!'**_

'_I'm talking to the hottest guy I have ever met. That's a reason to be embarrassed.' _she said back.

'_**NO! I COMMAND YOU! Never fall in love with a bastard. Now, that Naruto kid is the way to go.'**_

'_Too loud. Besides, you don't control me. He may never like me, but I can still try to be his friend.' _she said sticking her tongue out to herself mentally.

' _**Fine.. Don't listen to me. Someday, that Neji kid is going to tear your heart. Just like your father did to your mother.' **_Inner Tenten said back in a nasty snarl following. Tenten felt like running home and crying. Wow… Tenten just hurt her own feelings… she is a creep.

'_**Suck it up, cry baby. It's just the way it is. You can only trust me and that other girl from your old school. So stop your crying.'**_

'_Shut up..' _she nearly whispered to her inner. Inner Tenten was the exact opposite.

'_**What did you say?' **_

"I said.. SHUT UP!" she accidentally cried out load. That's when Neji came back into the room. He looked at her funny.

"Why am I letting this creep into my house?" he thought he said to himself.. Expect it was out loud. Oops.

"I said SHUT UP!" she cried again. She did not seem to know Neji was in the room. But did Neji know that? Nope. She then turned to him. Thinking he had just came into the room. He sighed. Gonna have to get use to it, Neji. We all had to.

"You can use my cell phone." he said tossing it to her. He put what had just happened for later. She caught it with on hand. Neji sat back where he was before as she began to dial her mom's cell phone.

_RING_

"Hello?" said a voice. She knew it was her mother. She sounded weary.

"Mom?"

"TENTEN! WHERE ARE YOU!" her mother scolded yet cried in a sad way. She heard her sister in the background. They must have been worrying about her.

"I'm… at a friend's house." she said. And explained every time, but not in detail but not the plan to take over the south section. She knew Rika was listening.

"Thank god you are ok. The Uchihas and I have been looking for you." she said half crying.

"I'm sorry." she said. She heard some other people in the background.

"It's ok. I was going to call the police but you called first." she said. "I'll come pick you up. What is the address?"

"2056 Mocking Bird Drive." she said after repeating the address Neji had told her.

"Ok. We're coming over right now." she said. Then she heard her mom talking to some other people. She came back to the phone. "The Uchiha's are coming too. To show me the way." she said.

"Mom! That's gonna be so awkward!" she cried thinking about earlier that night at dinner.

"Oh, don't worry. Sasuke gets that all the time." her mom said and laughed a bit. "Be right there ok?"

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone and handed it to Neji. He took the phone without a word spoken between them.

"My mom is coming soon to get me." Tenten said to break the silence. Neji just nodded and put his feet on the coffee table. Tenten glared at him. He raised a eyebrow.

"That's gross." she said turning away. She sipped her tea quietly. Looking at him every second from the corner of her eye.

"….Why? Whats gross?" he asked. Kicking his sneakers off. She shrieked.

"Eww!" she cried. Neji smirked. He was enjoying this.

"What?" he asked still smirking.

"Y-your feet! That's so gross!" she cried pointing to his feet. He raised his eyebrow.

"What about my feet?" he enjoyed to watch her wail. And she did just that.

"F-FEET! On the coffee table!" she said again and glared at him. He stared back.

"Take em' off." she said pushing his feet off the table in a disgusted matter. He smirked once again. Making her whine.

"Oh, come on! My feet don't smell _that _bad. Besides, you smell worst from the trash." he said plopping his feet back onto the clean coffee table. Well, it's not clean now! She twitch. He rubbed his feet together. Hey, maybe she will puke! Well, that's a bad thing. So he stopped and put his feet down. She was happy, getting her way. Neji felt like throwing a pillow at her. So he did just that. She shrieked again. She threw on back. Smacking him in the face. She laughed. He glared at her. Soon after, there was a pillow war. Smacking each other in the faces. They both laughed and screamed and shrieked.. Well.. Neji didn't shriek.. But if you want him to, he can! Let's just get rid of that image.

Their fight continued as Neji corner Tenten in the hallway. She dashed to her left into the kitchen. He followed right behind her. They circled around the island. Tenten on one side, and Neji on the other. Neji reached into the refrigerator and grabbed leftover bag of….something. It looked gross. Although she didn't know this, he took it out of the bag and into his hand. She was completely oblivious to what he was about to do. He threw the gross food. In her face. She screamed, wiping her eyes off so she could glared at him.

"Neji!" she cried and picked up a banana from the counter. She unwrapped it from the peel and threw it at him. He went to dodge the banana, but ended up being hit right in the face by it. Thanks to Tenten's bad accuracy. He glared. That started a food fight. They threw rice, beans, hotdogs, frozen food items, and fruits at each other. Until they were covered in food.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Ding Dong _

_Ding Dong_

_DING DONG!_

"You know what, if they are not going to answer I'm just going in." said Rika's mother as her and the Uchihas stood outside of the Hyuuga mansion. Waiting. The door was unlocked so they walked in. To their left was the living room. It had pillows throw everywhere. And dirt on the coffee table. They walked onward as they heard voices from the kitchen. There was laughing and screaming as they finally reached it. The room was completely a mess. Food everywhere. And two teenagers standing next to each other. They were throwing food. It was Tenten and Neji.

"Tenten!" said Tenten's mother. The two food covered teens stopped and looked at them all. Tenten grinned.

"Took ya long enough!" Tenten said. She patted Neji on the head and walked over to her mom and the Uchihas. Neji glared at her.

"Never. Do. That. Again." he said. Looking at her. She grinned.

"What? This?" she asked and Tenten did it again. She tapped him on the head. Like some dog. He continued his glaring fest.

"Tenten! You already caused enough trouble." said her mother. She dragged Tenten to her side. "I am so sorry."

"It's fine." Neji replied putting his hands in his pockets casually. "I'll have this place cleaned up in no time."

"Oh.. Ok." said Tenten's mother. Neji gestured them to the door. Tenten and her mom said their 'thank you's and they all headed out.

"Thanks Neji! Bye!" Tenten waved as they all got into the Uchiha's car. Neji just put him hand up as some kind of a wave and closed the door.

"Hey mom, where is Sasuke and Itachi? And where is Rika?" she asked as they began to ride home.

"They are at our house." said her mother. Tenten began to tune out everything else as the Uchiha's and her mom began a discussion. Apparently they were having fun.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"VICKO!"

"Rika, it's Bingo."

"Oh, who asked ya."

"…hn.."

"Sasuke! You got it!"

"No I didn't."

"Ya you do. See? There is a line right there!"

"But not a straight line." Sasuke replied. He moved on of his pieces on the Bingo board slightly to the left.

"Now it's a straight line."

_Ding Dong_

"Pizza's here! Itachi, can you get the door?"

"..hn.." A few minutes later, they all sat and eat their pizza. There was a silence covering the room. Rika walked over to a pile of boxes and began to go through them. Itachi and Sasuke just watched her. She pulled out a diary from one box, and a bird cage from the other side of the pile of boxes. The two Uchihas raised their eyebrows. Rika smirked.

"It's Tenten diary, and her pet bird. His name is Mr. Scrunchy. He's evil." she said. Showing the two brothers the bird. He was all green with a purple stomach and yellow beak. One of his eyes was blue and the other was red. It freaked them out just looking at it. She was right. He _was _evil. Maybe even eviler than Sasuke's science teacher.

"Mom and I hate it, but Tenten insists on keeping it. She had him since she was five." she said. "We try _everything_ we can to get rid of that bird, heck we even let it outside! But it only flew back to Tenten's window! It's scary. Sometimes, mom and I are home alone while Tenten is at her friends house. She asked us one time to feed Mr. Scrunchy and let him fly around in her room. So we did just that. And guess what happened?"

"What?" asked the two boys at the same time.

" My mom and I were in my mom's room. We were doing some scrap booking. That is when we heard a noise. Like laughter. My mom thought it was a burgerler and got a baseball bat. We both found out it was coming from Tenten's room. The bird had managed to get out of the cage, open the bathroom door, and take a **bath **in the bath tube. WHAT BIRD DOES THAT?!" she cried. They all glared at the bird. It blinked and walked over to the other side of the cage.

"Enough about that _thing_ let's read Tenten's diary." said Rika opening it and grinned. Both brothers got on each side of Rika and looked over her shoulder. To see the diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Ok, First of all, I do not like calling this a diary. It sound too much like girly stuff. So I am naming you……Taki. So, Dear Taki, my name is Tenten. Brown hair, brown eyes, and a bird named Mr. Scrunchy. He is my best friend! We play together all the time. Tag, football, _

"Football?" they all said in unison reading over the word over and over again. "What bird plays football?"

_And some other games. Today, Mr. Scrunchy and I talked about school. Since I am going into second grade. He told me not to be afraid of second grade. I think I'm gonna make new friends this year! Oh. Mom told me something weird today. She said she was having a baby. I said, "Mommy! Why are you having another one? Aren't I enough?" she laughed at me. Then she said, " I know, having you was definitely enough. Your father is a jack as." I didn't get it. So I asked Mr. Scrunchy what jack as means. He didn't say anything. I think it means best friend! When I met my first friend, I will remember that! Well, it's time for bed! Bye Taki!_

_-Love with hearts and hearts and hearts, _

_Tenten_

_Age 7_

They continued laughing and flipped to the next page.

_Dear Taki, _

_Today was the first day of school! I met this girl and she was really nice. I could not say her name though. It was hard to say. Anyway, we played all day. I even remembered to say jack as to her! She laughed and told me what it meant. It was a mean word to say to someone. I started to cry. Then she cheered me up and we played some more! _

_I wonder why Mommy said a mean thing about Daddy. Oh well, got to go!_

_From,_

_Tenten_

_Age 7_

When they finished, they heard the front door slam and Tenten's laughing. Freaking out, they slipped the diary under the mattress in the couch. Tenten came in smiling.

"Hey guys! Aw! Come here Mr. Scrunchy! I missed you." she cooed to her bird as she let him out of his cage. Rika and the boys flinched. Tenten didn't seem to notice. She cuddled the bird as it sat on her shoulder. Rika just glared at the bird. It….STUCK IT'S TONGUE OUT AT HER? Now, that was not normal. It was starting to freak her out. She slide closer to Sasuke in fear. Still staring at the bird.

"How was she Itachi, Sasuke?" asked Rika and Tenten's mom as she enter the room with the Uchihas.

"Good." both boys said in unison. Rika grinned. Rika's mom then turned her attention from the two boys to Tenten and her crazy bird.

"Get that thing out of here!" she said. "Go bring it up to your room. Then come back down and tell us all the details." Tenten pouted but obeyed. She came down minutes later and sat on the couch next to Rika and the guys. As the parents sat on the other couch. Tenten began her story. She started with her Ipod and ended at Neji's house. She went into her pocket to take out her Ipod.

"There is a dent on the my Ipod see-" she stopped and looked in her other pants pocket. She then stared at her mom.

"Mom.. I can't find my Ipod!" she said sadly. Her mother sighed.

"We can go down to Neji's street and look for it tomorrow." said her mom. Mrs. Uchiha spoke up.

"Sasuke, would you like to go with Tenten on the water jets in the morning? It will be easier since there will be less of a chance of finding it in the afternoon. You two can then go down to the convenient store and get some eggs. We will keep you guys here for a long breakfast and go to school when you are ready. Is that alright with you, Sora."

"Oh. No it's fine!" Tenten's mom said waving her hand a little. Mrs. Uchiha turned to her youngest son and Tenten.

"Do you guys want to do that?" she asked. Sasuke shrugged and Tenten grinned.

"That would be awesome!" Tenten said. "Thank you!"

"Oh, no problem." said Mrs. Uchiha smiling at the brown haired girl. The parents began a conversation as Rika began to play with Itachi's long hair.

"I heard that Tenten and Sasuke's school is turning into a boarding school, is that correct?" asked Sora as Tenten listened intently to the conversation.

"Yeah, the principal decided that because that have so much land at the school grounds and that it would be easier for the students. They have been doing conduction down there for about a year. I think they are done. Is that right Sasuke?" Mr. Uchiha answered and asked Sasuke. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, we are getting our room numbers tomorrow." said Sasuke.

"Well then, tomorrow morning Rika and I am going to go shopping to get stuff for Tenten's room then." said Tenten's mom as Rika cheered.

"I'm going shopping tomorrow!" she sang as she pulled on Itachi's hair. He flinched and she went back to braiding his hair. Humming. Sasuke, Tenten, and the parents continued their talking.

"Do they split it up with all girls in one, and all guys in another?" Tenten asked looking at Sasuke. He nodded. She gave him a wide grin then jumped up and down form where she sat.

"This is so cool!" she said happily.

"So, we're cool for tomorrow?" Tenten asked Sasuke. He nodded again.

"Good."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sassy: AHHH! KINDA FILLER THING!**

**Feareth: -sighs- Idiot.**

**OnlyI: PEOPLE! YOU NEED TO VOTE PLEASE!! Oh.. And no voting twice ..(cough) Feareth (cough)**

**Feareth: (Has a donut stuffed in mouth) Wah?**

**VOTE AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy and High speed chase

**Sassy: Sorry for not updating!**

**OnlyI: Yeah, we have been so busy!**

**Feareth: And I am in Maryland!**

**Sassy: (Looks at Feareth in fear) Then how can you be here?**

**Feareth: I have my ways..**

**OnlyI: (sighs) I don't even want to know…**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 4: Jealous fan girls and High speed chases XD**

A ticking noise woke Tenten up from her long sleep. She pulled herself up from where she lay. The ticking sound was coming from the kitchen. She got up from where she had slept. On the couch. She slowly made her way into the kitchen where her mom and sister sat eating breakfast. Rika was playing with her new doll she got on the way here in the car. She was making a ticking noise with her tongue and roof of her mouth. Tenten walked in and went to the refrigerator.

"See mom, I told you ticking would wake her up." said Rika grinning at her mom. She smiled back at her daughter.

"Your father is the same way. Wake up as soon as he hears anything ticking." their mother said laughing a bit. Tenten rolled her eyes. She hated her father. But, Rika loved him.

"When is dad coming to pick me up anyway? Is he coming this week?" Rika asked staring at her mom. Not even blinking.

"I'm not sure, he will call soon." said Rika's mom patting her daughter on the head. She turned to Tenten as her oldest daughter began to pour a drink.

"Don't eat anything. Finish that and go get dressed. Sasuke will be here soon and we still have to put gas into your water jet." her mom said. Tenten nodded and chugged down and drink fast. Then she ran to the pile of boxes in the hall way. She pick up her bag of clothes and began to search for her favorite green tank top. She had three of the same shirt. That's how much she loved it. Then she grabbed a pair of jean shorts, and her bathing suit as she ran for the bathroom. Soon coming out in her change of clothes. She went back into the kitchen to see Sasuke talking to her mom and Rika. They all turned to her.

"Come on, Tenten! Let's go get your water jet." said her mom as they all went into the garage to get the water jet. Tenten's mom filled it with gas as Sasuke and Tenten began to take off all of the shipping stickers. Tenten was bubbling with excitement. She began to laugh hysterically as she took off each shipping sticker.

Sasuke just looked at her oddly. She then laughed even more when she saw his face.

"Tenten! Stop scaring people!" said her mom as she sighed when Tenten began to laugh louder and crazier. When they were done, the water jet was ready to go. When they pulled it across their lawn and into the water, Itachi came out of the Uchiha house.

"Hey Tenten!" he called as she waved to him happily.

"I got a water jet!" she called to him jumping up and down while pointing at the water jet in the water.

"That great." he commented as he jumped over the fence parting their houses. He walked up to the three.

"Mom wants you to get this stuff at the store. Also bring this note to the principl before you go find Tenten's ipod" he said handing Sasuke both small pieces of paper. He grabbed them and stuffed them into his pocket. Then he turned to Tenten.

"Let's go." he said and she nodded. Both got into their water jets and started the engines. Tenten stole a glance at Sasuke's jet. It was dark blue with a bunch of stickers all over it. Most of the stickers were "1st place 18 annual" stickers. They ranged from 14 to 18.

"What are those stickers?" Tenten asked pointing at then.

"They're for a annual jet show they put on every year. They have judges and everything and you can enter. Everyone comes on their boats and watches the show. I won 4 times in the teenagers group." he said. She smiled. (A/n: Coming up in later chapters)

"That is so cool!" she replied and leaned over to get a better look at the stickers.

"Ready to go?" Sasuke asked. She nodded and revved her engine.

"Yup!" she called. They both turned back to where Itachi, Tenten's mom, and now Rika were standing on the lawn.

"Bye Tenten! Don't kill yourself ok?" called Tenten's mom.

"Mom's lying! Got ahead and kill yourself!" Rika teased as both Tenten and her mom glared at the younger girl. Both Tenten and Sasuke sped off onto the lake.

The breeze felt so good on Tenten's face as she pasted many houses. _'What would happen if someone did not have a boat and they lived here?' _she thought. She was going to leave that to talk to Sasuke about later. She sped up the water jet so she was side by side with the raven haired boy.

"Where to first?" she asked.

"To the school." he said. There was a small silence. Then they reached a small island with a few bull doers. On a small area. There were many different buildings and Tenten could see kids standing in a large area. It must have been the school. Sasuke slowed down and stopped at the school. A bunch of girls came running up to him giggling. Most of them were from yesterday when they were stalking him in his front yard.

"Hey, Sasuke." one purred as he turn off the engine and got off. He gave them a small "hn.". Tenten followed his example and followed him as he made his way into the school.

"What is that girl doing with Sasuke?"

"Does Sasuke have a new girlfriend?"

"I hope not!"

"He's so hot."

Tenten wanted to punch them all in their little preppy faces. They continued talking about her all the way down the long hallways. Then, this pink haired girl came up to Sasuke.

"Good morning, Sasuke." she said kindly. He never even made eye contact with her. '_Wow. He is really different in school' _Tenten thought. The girl looked over at her.

"You're the new girl, right?" she asked. Tenten nodded.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Haruno." she said holding out her hand. Tenten shook it.

"My name is Tenten." she said happily. Sakura walked beside her as the three made it down a few more hallways to what Tenten was guessing was the principal's office.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we have to deliver something to the principal." said Tenten. Sasuke opened the door as they made their way to a small desk. It must have been the sectary's desk.

"Is Principal Tsunade here?" Sasuke asked the woman. She shook her head.

"She is at a town council meeting." she said. Sakura looked at Tenten whispering,

"Principal Tsunade is also our mayor." said Sakura. Tenten nodded.

"Can I do anything for the three of you?" the secretary asked. Sasuke pulled the note for the principal out of his pocket.

"Could you give this to her when she gets back?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure." replied the woman. She looked over at Tenten. "You must be new here, right?" the woman asked Tenten. Tenten nodded.

"Yes." she replied. The woman began to shuffle threw papers. Then she hand some to Tenten.

"You just need to fill out some of those. It is due tomorrow. Have your mom sign it too. Speaking of your mom, I love her paintings." she said. Tenten nodded.

"Wait, your mom is Sora? The famous painter?" asked Sakura. Tenten nodded again. Sakura's eyes light up.

"I'm doing her for a report!" she said. "Can I interview her sometime?" she asked hopefully. Tenten nodded.

"Sure, how 'bout after school? I will not be here this morning, but in the afternoon I will meet you outside and we can ride over to my house when school ends." said Tenten. Sakura nodded her head like a bobble toy.

"That would be so awesome! Thank you!" she said. That is when the bell rang.

"I got to go. Bye Sasuke! Bye Tenten! I will see you after school." said Sakura as she dashed out of the office. Heading for her first morning class. Tenten and Sasuke began to make their way out of the office as well. When they got to their motor jets outside, Tenten punched Sasuke on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Sasuke asked rubbing his arm. Tenten rolled her eyes.

"You were so mean to that girl!" she said.

"Like I care about some pink haired fan girl." said Sasuke.

"Oh I think you do care." said Tenten as she started her motor jet and sped off onto the water. Sasuke followed.

"Hey! Whats that suppose to mean!?" cried Sasuke as he came up beside Tenten.

"Nothing." she said innocently and laughed. She began to speed farther ahead of Sasuke. She began to laugh hysterically.

"You know, you are one weird girl." said Sasuke unexpectingly as he appeared next to her. She laughed some more.

"Ok, so which way do we go to get to the spot I lost my ipod?" she called.

"Follow me." said Sasuke. As he sped up so he was in front of Tenten's jet. They went down a small swampy area, then to little spot covered with forest. They had to go slow, though or they would ruin their motors.

"I didn't see this before." said Tenten looking at the yucky swam area around them.

"It's just a short cut. It's a lot easier than taking the normal routes. Sometime there is traffic." said Sasuke.

"This place is so amazing. I mean, it's like a crowded city. If someone didn't have a boat and they lived here, would they be able to do anything?" Tenten quickly asked.

"Nope. They would either have to buy a boat or move away. Or, just get a motor jet. But that would be hard if there was a lot of people around their house." said Sasuke. "Do you guys have a boat? 'Cuz I never saw one when you guys moved in yesterday." said Sasuke.

"Yeah, it's coming up separately. The boat should be coming this afternoon." said Tenten. There was a silence before they reached the end of the swampy river to another large part of the lake. It was smooth with sparkling water as boats went cruising by. Tenten saw a green bridge with a arc covering it.

"Hey! I saw that bridge before." said Tenten pointing to the bridge.

"Yeah, it's where they light the fireworks for the 'Start of the summer festival.'" said Sasuke.

"'Start of the summer festival'?" asked Tenten repeating Sasuke's words. She had never heard of that before.

"There is a huge festival here after the Boat Show in the morning. First there is the boat show, then everyone goes to the carnival the kids from our school make and raise money for it during the year. After that, everyone goes home for a while then comes back here for the fire works." he explained. Tenten nodded.

"We're here." said Sasuke pulling up to a dock near a few suburb houses. Tenten saw Neji's house. They parked their jets at the dock and locked them up with their chains. Everyone needed one if they wanted to park their boat or motor jet at a public dock.

When they finished, both climbed a few steps to a road. Tenten was familiar with the road right away.

"I think I jumped off the dumpster truck down here." said Tenten walking down the road near Neji's house. They searched the grass around the area. Finally, they found the ipod sitting next to a mailbox. It happened to be the Hyuuga mailbox.

"Do you think Neji is here?" asked Tenten looking at Neji house.

"No, dummy. He is at school." said Sasuke as he began to walk casually down the road back to their motor jets. Tenten stuck out her tongue.

"Shut up!" she called as she chased after him. Finally getting back to their motor jets, they began to start them up.

"To the store?" asked Tenten. "I'm hungry." Just then, her stomached growled. She smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I can see that." Sasuke replied. Sasuke started his engine and took off. Leaving Tenten at the docks.

"You bastard!" she yelled to the boy as she took off after him. She laugh when she caught up. Sasuke went more ahead of her. Then, Tenten went ahead of him as she stuck her tongue out in a kiddish way. When they were done with their childish ways, they arrived at the store. They parked their water jets and walked inside. Sasuke held the paper his mom gave him in his hand as they began to search for the items.

"Ok first we got flour, paper towels, sugar, milk, and rice balls." said Sasuke (A/n: Wow. Weird bunch of items…. Am I right?)

"Ok I will get the flour, sugar and rice balls and you get everything else." said Tenten running off somewhere in the store.

She rushed into a random aisle and began to look for what she needed. When she got the rice balls and sugar, she came back to Sasuke who already had everything.

"I will be right back with the flour." said Tenten as she took off to find the flour as Sasuke began to bring everything to the counter to pay for it.

When she reached the flour, she froze when she heard a familiar voice.

"So you got it?"

"All set!" said another voice.

"Don't be so loud! Someone might hear us!"

Tenten knew actually those voices. She could never forget. It was the guys from the dumpster. She gulped as she continued to listen.

"You got the supplies?" asked the first guy to the second guy. They were in the next aisle so Tenten had to lend on the rows to hear what they were saying.

"Right here. Soon, we will have everything." said the second guy. She could almost feel them smiling. She shivered.

"At the beginnining of the summer party, we will get the most awesome attraction idea for the mayor elections and everyone will vote for the boss! And if that does not work, we can always play with the ballets a bit." said the second guys snickering.

"God! I hate working with you! You always tell our plan out loud!"

Tenten gasped. How cruel! She then tripped over the bag of flour on the floor and the stuff on the shelf fell over. The two men could easily see her looking at them.

They looked at her.

She looked at them.

"That girl knows our plan! Get her!" said the man was he began to run after Tenten. She quickly grabbed the flour and ran to the front of the store where Sasuke was waiting. He let the person at the counter take all of his money needed for it. Tenten grabbed the bags and ran in place.

"We (pant) need to (pant) get out of here!" she said. Sasuke eyed her.

"Why?" he asked. Suddenly, he saw two men from behind Tenten.

"There she is!" said one man.

"I will explain. Later." said Tenten as she ran out of the store with Sasuke on her heals. Behind then, where the two men dashed after them.

The two teens unlocked their motor bikes and sped off as fast as possible. The men cursed to them from the dock. When they were out of view from the store, Sasuke glanced at her. She stared back.

"I will explain when we get back." she said.

"Geez." said Sasuke. "You have only been her for one and a half days and you are already in trouble." he said. Tenten laughed.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sassy: I know, I know. It is a bit short, please do not kill me! I try to write at least 8 pages for a chapter. This one was only….7 (sobs) **

**OnlyI: Yeah and she kept on listening to the "KUNG FU FIGHTING" song over and over again as she typed it.**

**Sassy: (Sings song)**

**Feareth: (sigh) Please review:D**


	5. Chapter 5: Anyone want cookies?

**Sassy: O**

**OnlyI: M**

**Feareth: G!!!**

**Naruto: What?**

**Sassy, Feareth, and OnlyI: Nothing…**

**Naruto: (sigh)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 5: Anyone want cookies?**

"So that's what happened huh?" asked Sasuke as he drank some of his coffee. Tenten nodded.

"They are going to do all of that, just to get the south section!" said Tenten. "I think it's ridiculous."

"You can say that again."

"I think it's ridiculous." Tenten repeated as she smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes. They sat in Sasuke's kitchen. Both had a plates with pancakes topped on them. There was a silence. Then Tenten spoke up.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I think you should pass some pancakes over here."

Both teens turned to see Itachi walk in and steal one of Sasuke's pancakes.

"Whats up you two?" he asked. Tenten explained what happened in the store. Itachi just nodded.

"So that happened, huh? Well, you guys should go see the mayor about this."

"What if she doesn't believe us?"

"Then…. I don't know.. But I do know is that you guys should not give up on this.. If this is really happening, then we have to do something about it before it's too late."

Sasuke and Tenten nodded. They all sat in silence. Then, the doorbell rang.

"It must be Kisame." Itachi said getting up from where he sat to get the door. A few seconds later, Itachi walked back in with 5 other teens in tow.

"Hey Sasuke!" said the blond one and waved.

"Guys, this is my new neighbor. Her name is Tenten. Tenten, meet Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi." Itachi pointed to the 5 other people.

"Hi! Hey are you guys related or something?" asked Tenten pointing to Tobi, then Itachi and Sasuke.

"Yeah, Tobi is our cousin." Sasuke said. Tenten nodded.

"Oh! Pancake!" cried Deidara as he ran over and grabbed a pancake and munched on it happily. Sasori sighed.

"So what are you all doing this afternoon?" Sasuke asked Itachi and his friends. Itachi shrugged.

"Maybe just play video games and lay around in the family room." Itachi replied. Tenten gasped.

"What video games?" she asked.

"Um. All the Kingdom Hearts video games, Final Fantasy, and Halo3." Itachi replied. Tenten cheered.

"So, after school, can I play?" she asked innocently.

"Sure.." Itachi said. Tenten cheered again.

"Yay! Yay!" she cried. Mrs. Uchiha came in soon after.

"You guys should head off to school. Tenten has to still get all of her books." she said. Sasuke nodded.

"Come on, clumsy. Let's go." Sasuke said dragging her out of the house.

"Hey! Don't call me clumsy!" she cried then pouted. They got back onto the motor jets and headed off to school.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Lunch Time**

"Tenten! Sasuke! Over here!" called Ino waving from a table as the two got their lunches. They walked over and took their seats.

"Where were you guys this morning?" Ino asked. Sasuke explained this morning, and Tenten explained their high speed chase.

"Wow. Hey! No fair! I want to go on a high speed chase!" Ino and Naruto cried.

(A/n: Don't worry, blondes! The high speed chases will be coming soon! XD)

"Well, trust me. It's not fun." Tenten said as she laughed. Ino nodded.

"Well, I just want to introduce you to our friends. Tenten, this is Sakura." said Ino pointed to Sakura.

"Yeah we have already met." Sakura said. She waved to Tenten.

"And this is Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, and Lee." said Ino pointing to each person at the table. They all smiled or smirked or waved or half heartedly waved or… hug?! Lee ran over and hugged her.

"Youthful friend! Have you adjusted to our youthful school?" Lee asked still hugging Tenten.

"Uh….um……It's only my first day…. Could you get off me?" she asked. Lee nodded and let go.

"Lee! Stop scaring new people!" Ino and Sakura cried hitting Lee over the head. Lee nodded while looking at the stars.

"So, Tenten what do you have next?" Naruto asked. Tenten took out her schedule.

"I have.. French then gym. And then it's the end of the day." she said.

"Oh my god! I love French! It's the most romantic language ever!" Ino said. Hearts in her eyes.

"Yeah! It's no fair! I have Spanish!" said Sakura.

"I have Spanish with forehead." Ino said. Sakura glared at Ino for the nickname.

"Has the language classes started yet?" Tenten asked.

"No. They are starting today. I heard that there are new language teachers." Naruto said.

"Really? I didn't know that! Have you seen them around before?" Sakura asked.

"No. They just got hired. I don't know why, but the other language teachers left." Naruto said.

"That's weird. Do you think they were fired?"

"I don't know…It's odd."

"You got that right."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sasuke and Tenten began to walk to French class. They both sighed in unison.

"Why do I have to take French?"

"hn."

"I bet you I will not even learn it and probably get an F and fail in life."

"You already fail in life."

"Hey! Give me a little slack! I'm new! Leave off the insults until next week!"

"Eh.. Clumsy…"

"What did I just say!"

They finally arrived. Other students stood outside the door up against a wall. Tenten recognized on of them as Chouji. And smiled at him.

"Sasuke! You can cut in front of me!" cried a fan girl.

"No! He's gonna cut in front of me!"

"You wish!"

"Class! Stop talking!"

All the students turn around to see a man in a black suit and a purple tie. Wait.. Tenten had seen him before. She gasped.

Holy.

Jamma.

Llama.

(A/n: Has anyone seen that movie? "John Tucker must die"? It's hysterical. If you saw it, you would know what I mean of the three words above.)

No way!

The teachers stared back at her. His eyes widened. Then he became expressionless again.

"Please take your seats inside." he said. Letting the students enter the room.

"Isn't that the guy?" Sasuke whispered to Tenten. She nodded.

"That is defiantly him. No doubt about it. But he's not going to do anything about it in public. Please don't leave me alone with him." she whispered back desperately.

"Don't worry. He probably recognizes me too. Since he knows you probably told me." Sasuke said as the both took their seats in the back of the classroom. Chouji and Shikamaru sat in front of them.

'_Wait. Was Shikamaru in the line before?' _Tenten thought and shrugged. He probably snuck in last. When the class was all seated, the teacher began to speak.

"Bonjour la classe. My name is Mr. Kumori. But you must call me Monsieur Kumori. This year we will be learning many parts of the French language, and history. We will first start with the rules in my class-"

"So what are we going to do? I don't know what would happen if they caught us." TenTen whispered.

"We need more evidence. We both need to hear them say it."

"But what can we do?"

"I think I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Excuse me. You two in the back. This bringsup to the next rule. No talking while someone else is talking." the man said.

"Sorry, Monsieur Kumori." Sasuke and Tenten muttered in unison.

"Merci. Well anyway,-"

"What is your plan?" Tenten whispered.

"Well, I don't know if you have noticed, but the teachers and students always have the same time for lunch, right?"

"Yeah. They eat with us." Tenten said.

"Well, if we can just figure out what times he is not in his room, we can sneek in and get some evidence." Tenten smiled.

"Playing spies, huh?" she said still smiling.

"Actually. We just get a sick day out of school maybe. Somehow."

"That's a great plan." Tenten said. "Good job, duck butt."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, your hair looks like a duck butt. So I will call you duck butt because you call me clumsy." she said and laughed quietly.

When the class ended, Sasuke and Tenten watch everyone leave. Including the teacher. He mumbled something like: 'I need a coffee..' and walked out with everyone else.

As the two began to walk out, Sasuke notice something one the teachers desk.

"Hey. That's his schedule." Sasuke said. He snatched it quickly as they fast walked out of the room. They read it on the way to gym.

_Class one: (grade 9)7:22-8:59_

_Class two: (grade 10) 9:02-10:39_

_Enrichment: 10:42-11:09_

_Lunch: 11:12- 11:50_

_Advisory: (Only on Tuesdays and Thursdays) 11:52-12: 05 (Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays: D-E-A-R)_

_Class three: (grade11) 12:06-1:02_

_Class four: (grade 12) 1:05-2:00_

"Ok. So we can skip lunch one day and sneak into his classroom." Tenten said as they walked into the door of the gym.

There was benches on one wall and two doors on each side. One for guys and one of girls.

"See you later." Tenten said and waved. Running into the girl's locker room. When she entered, Ino was there.

"Hey how was Spanish?" Tenten asked her. Ino sighed.

"Boring. How about you?" Ino asked. Tenten explained everything about how the French teacher was one of the hench men.

"Oh my god!" Ino said.

"Whats 'oh my god'?" Sakura asked as she entered the locker room. Tenten told Sakura the story about everything as well.

"Wow.." Sakura said. She was a bit shocked.

"Well, we should get ready for gym." Ino said. "Do you know if we are swimming today?" Ino asked Sakura. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah we are."

"Oh man! I don't have a bathing suit." Tenten said. Ino smiled.

"Well, you are lucky because after I saw your bikini yesterday, I loved it. So I bought the same one. Except, the color is not good for me. So you can have it!" Ino said. She unlocked her locker and threw Tenten the bikini.

"Thanks, Ino. Are you going to get one that is purple?"

"Definitely." she said. When they finished getting dressed, they went out to the benches. Sasuke was already there. Tenten sat down next to him and Ino was on her other side. Naruto sat next to Sasuke on his other side and Sakura sat on Ino's other side.

"Hey guys." Tenten waved to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sup. Tenten." Naruto said as he waved to her and the other girls.

"Can you guys tell me who the teacher is?" Tenten said.

"Yeah. He's not here right now, but his name is Mr. Gai." Sakura said.

(A/n: OMG! It's even worse than Gai sensei! Ahh!)

Just then, a man in a green jumpsuit came into the room with a dramatic entrance. Scaring most of the students. Well, 99 of them.

"Mr. Gai! THE YOUTHFULLNESS IS SO STRONG IN YOUR DRAMACTIC ENTERNECE!" Lee yelled. All the students sighed. Except Tenten. Who began to laugh.

"OH LEE! YOU WILL LEARN THE YOUTHFULNESS TOO! YOU JUST GOT TO BELIEVE IN IT!" Mr. Gai called back. They ran over to each other and hugged. Tenten twitched.

"Isn't wearing a jumpsuit and school not allowed?" Tenten asked. She also pointed out that Lee and Mr. Gai had the same eyebrows and bowl hair cut.

"Yeah, I bet you Lee would wear one if he was allowed." Naruto mumbled. They all nodded.

"Ok youthful class! Let's go outside and swimming 50 laps around the school, then do 200 water squats! Let's go!" Mr. Gai cried.

"Um. Mr. Gai? There is a new student." Sakura said raising her hand and pointed at Tenten.

"Ok then! We will just give you a swimming test and we can all get started!" Mr. Gai called. Everyone got up from their seats and out the back door of the school. There was a small beach where the students started to go next to.

"Ok. What is your name, new youthful student?" Mr. Gai asked.

"My name is Tenten, sir." Tenten replied.

"Alright! Tenten! You will have to just swim from here to that floating buoy in the water! But first, you need a swimming partner. Just in case." Mr. Gai said. "Neji. Come on over here and swim next to Tenten."

Tenten was a bit surprised. Neji was in this class? He walked over to her. She smiled.

"Hey Neji!" she said casually. He smirked.

"Hey." he replied. They got into the water.

"Ok. You may start whenever you are ready, Tenten." Mr. Gai said. She nodded and began to swim.

She just kept swimming like she usually did in her old pool. Then, she turned into a backstroke. Neji was right by her the whole time.

"So did you end up clean that mess up all by yourself?" Tenten asked. Neji nodded.

"Yeah but I got some help from my cousin for a bit. She wants to meet you."

"That's great! Whats her name? She might be in one of my classes."

"Hinata."

"Oh. Ok. Tell her I want to meet her too. Was she that girl in the tube with you in the picture in the guest room?"

"Yeah. We were really young. About 5 or 6."

"Aw. That's cute."

"NEJI! TENTEN WHY ARE YOU NOT SWIMMING ANYMORE?" Mr. Gai called. They both saw that they were just floating in the water.

"Oops." Tenten said as she began swimming again. When they got to the buoy, they began to swim back.

"Ok everyone! Begin your laps!" Mr. Gai called. Everyone got into the water and began swimming.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Does he want to kill us or something?!"

"Tenten, stop yelling he might hear us. This happens everyday."

"But we are only on our 17th lap!"

"Come on girls! Move it! Only 33 more laps to go!" Mr. Gai yelled.

"Urg.." Tenten muttered as she picked up her swimming pace. Her arms and legs hurt like hell!

"How many more minutes do we have of class Mr. Gai?" Ino asked. Mr. Gai checked his watch.

"My goodness youthful students! Time has flied by when we have fun! Time to get out!" Mr. Gai called. Tenten could not even move her legs because they were wobbling so much.

"Why aren't you guys like this?" Tenten asked as Sakura and Ino pulled Tenten out of the water and almost picked her up.

"That's because we are used to swimming this much. Don't worry. Soon enough, you will be swimming at least 40 laps like the rest of us." Sakura said. They had stayed behind the group to help Tenten.

"I feel so weak." Tenten muttered as they set her down on one of the benches in the locker room.

"Don't." Ino said. "Every single new kid goes through the same thing. This is why this school was rewarded a reward for the most students that were most physically fit. Our school tries out for every single sport there could be."

"Wow.. No wonder mom loved it here." Tenten muttered again.

"It is hard to get a house around here. People from across the world want to live here because it is the best place for kids to grow up. Your lucky you even got to big house. Some people live in trailers." Sakura explained her face saddened a bit. Ino tapped her shoulder.

"Shut up." she said. Sakura laughed a bit.

"But, why live here? Can't a kid drown here? By anything, this could be the worst place to live." Tenten said after a moment of silence.

"No, every single kid on this pond must know how to swim to live here. Your mom has probably filled out all of the forms for that. And it makes the kids stronger. Causing absolutely no drowning."

"Wow. Complicated." Tenten said and laughed lightly. When they finished changing, they went out on the benches.

"And that is also why anyone would want to be mayor of this place. You get so much control and so much opportunity here." Sakura said. Tenten nodded.

"It's like heaven on a pond." Tenten said. Ino laughed.

"Actually."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tenten, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Naruto all walked out of school and hopped on their water jets as fast as possible. Speeding off toward Tenten's house.

"I can't wait to play Itachi's video games!" Tenten cheered as they parked the water jets at Tenten's house.

"What? There are video games!? I'm in!" Naruto said. Tenten and Naruto sped towards the house.

"Where are we playing them?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke's house." Tenten replied.

"Then why are we in your kitchen."

"Snacks, my dear blond friend. Snacks."

And so, Naruto and Tenten began to rampage the kitchen.

"What are you guys doing?! There are cookies on the table for us!" Ino said. They both looked up. Their arms were filled with boxes.

"Oh."

Just then, Tenten's mom walked in.

"Tenten. I told you about a million times. Don't I always leave a snack for you on the counter?" she asked Tenten. Tenten laughed nervously.

"Yeahhh. I forgot." she mumble sheepishly. Another woman followed Sora into the kitchen.

"AH! Burglar!" Tenten screamed and ducked under the counter.

"Honey." Tenten's mom said in a scary voice. Tenten looked up.

"Y-yes.. Mom?"

"IT'S NOT A BURGLAR!"

"Oh. Ok." Tenten said happily. Sora sighed.

"This is our new maid. But she might not stay if she realizes she going to be picking up after you." Sora said. The woman behind her waved.

"Nice to meet you." the woman said.

"Hi! I'm Tenten. And these are my-…..friends?"

"Yeah, Tenten we are your friends. What do you think we are, your slaves?" Ino asked Tenten. Tenten just looked nervous.

"Well-"

"Don't even answer that."

"Oh. Mom? I have someone here to interview you. Her name is Sakura." Tenten said. She pushed Sakura in front of her so Sakura could face her mother.

"Nice you meet you, Sakura. Just hold on a few minutes while I finish showing Miss. Hino around the house." Sora said. She gestured the woman into the other room.

There was a silence.

"So….." Tenten said. There was more silence.

…..

….

…

"Anyone want cookies?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sassy: HAHAHA! I love the ending. What about you guys?**

**OnlyI: Yup.**

**Feareth: I agree on that one. **

**Sassy: Thanks for the reviews everybody!!! XD**


	6. Chapter 6: Letters, Games, Dinner

**Sassy: WAH!!! ****L**

**OnlyI: Whats wrong?**

**Sassy: I didn't tell you guys?!**

**Feareth: No…**

**Sassy: I was writing this chapter…**

**OnlyI: yes…**

**Sassy: And it deleted!**

**Feareth: (gasp!)**

**OnlyI: (gasp!)**

**Sassy: Oh well! I will make it better:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto just the pond and this idea…………..**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 6: Letters, Games, Dinner, Plant's Jaws, and starting to run**

They all sat in the half decorated living room. Naruto and Tenten were playing one of Tenten's video games, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the couch, and Ino was sitting on the floor with Naruto and Tenten.

"Yes! I win!" Tenten shouted making Ino jump slightly. Tenten stood up and did a victory dance around the room. Naruto pouted from the floor.

"No FAIR! I want a rematch!" he cried. Tenten grinned and danced over to him.

"No, Naruto. I didn't do anything to make us have a redo. You're just being a SORE LOSER!" she cried. Naruto pouted more.

"Oh yeah! Well, you're a sore….WINNER!" Naruto cried.

There was a silence. Ino sighed.

"He is bad at comebacks." Sasuke said. Naruto glared at the raven.

"I HAVE GOOD AT COMEBACKS, TEME!" Naruto cried.

"Guys! Relax." Sakura said as her and Ino held back Naruto from killing Sasuke.

Just then, Tenten's mom and Miss Hino walked in.

"So, all you have to clean is the main rooms. Don't clean Tenten's room. She's a slob." Sora said to Miss Hino who nodded.

"Mother! I don't even have anything in my room yet!" Tenten said to her mom. She added a small accent to the 'mother' part. Tenten's mom just ignored her.

"And please, if you see Tenten in the kitchen, please shove her out. I will let you. She is bad a cook."

"Mother!" Tenten cried again. Still having the accent.

"You don't have to make any dinner. If I don't come down from the studio for dinner, Rika and Tenten will have some sandwiches in the refrigerator. There will be one there for you too if you are still here." Miss Hino nodded.

"Oh. And if I don't do the laundry you could do that too." Sora said. Miss Hino smiled.

"So, when do I start, Miss…." Miss Hino was trying to look for a name.

"Please, just call me Sora. Can you stop by tomorrow around noon? I might need help unpacking."

"Ok. Well, I am going to then." Miss Hino said. She began to show her was out.

"Good bye, Sora! Bye Tenten! See you both tomorrow!"

"Bye Miss Hino!" Sora and Tenten called. And with that, she was gone.

"She's nice." Tenten commented. Sora nodded.

"Yes, she is."

"So, Sakura. Let's get this interview over with." Sora said as she began to lead Sakura into the dining room. Tenten began to follow but Sora stopped her.

"No. Your not coming. You annoying." she said. Tenten pouted and sat on the couch.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

After a few minutes, Sakura and Sora came back into the living room.

"Finally!" Tenten cried. Making Ino and Naruto flinch from the sudden noise. "Let's go!" Tenten said. She dragged Sasuke and Sakura toward the door in a hurry. Not waiting for the blondes behind her.

"Wait for us!" they cried. Tenten was about to open the door, when she heard her mother.

"Tenten! Call me if your staying for dinner!" she said. Tenten nodded.

"Ok mom! Bye!"

When they stepped outside. Sasuke stopped her. Then pointed to the ground. She looked down and there on the ground lay a letter. Saying: "Tenten" on it. Tenten immediately picked up the letter and opened the envelope to see what the letter said.

_Dear Crazy friend Tenten, _

_YOU HAVEN'T EMAILED ME YET YOU LITTLE FAG!_

_I'm coming up there in a week. _

_Unfortunately, my brother is coming too because he has a competition up near your house. So, I am staying at your house for like… a while. _

_So, yeah. I just wanted to know how everyone is settling in up there. Is Rika still annoying you? Well, anyway, I will talk to you over the phone or something._

_Bye._

_Your best friend, _

_Temari_

"Great." Tenten muttered as everyone read over her shoulder. "Now Temari is coming to stay with us. This might be quite an adventure." Tenten said sarcastically.

"Who's Temari?" Ino asked.

"She has been my best friend since….ever. She goes to my old school. She's crazy and about 3-4 years apart from me in age."

"So she's coming up to visit?"

" Yup."

"Hey Tenten! There's another letter here." Naruto said picking up the envelope. It also said: "Tenten" on it.

"Must be Temari forgetting to tell me something." Tenten said as she opened up the letter.

_Tenten,_

_We know that you know._

_And, we are not very worried. Because you are new in town._

_No one will believe you. _

_But, If you do tell someone, (say, the mayor) then you will have a consequence. _

_Let's just say, your not going to like it._

_So if you say anything. _

_We will know._

_And we will come find you._

_From,_

_You know who we are._

Tenten sighed then turned to Sasuke.

"Who wrote this?" she asked him.

Sasuke sighed. "It was the French teacher and his companions!" he said to her. She nodded.

"So it is really true, isn't it?" Sakura said. "We have to tell the mayor. Show her this letter."

"We can't do that! We have to figure this out without anyone else knowing what is going to happen. They think we are just some stupid teenagers. We got to show those guys wrong. And I have a feeling something is going to happen at the festival this summer. We have to stop it." Tenten said.

"We are just teenagers! What can we do to save the pond? I mean, if it was someone as strong as the mayor or the teachers at our school or the adults that live here, then it would make it to the news. But, just five kids!? It won't happen. We won't change anything and everything will just go downhill. They will find a way to get us all punished by our parents or suspended from school! Don't give me that look, Naruto. It might happen and you all know it." Ino said.

"That's true, but we are going to have to make those sacrifices. For our town. If we do win this, then we will become respected more."

"What if this is all fake?" Sakura asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, what if Tenten is thinking something that is not going to happen? That would make us all look dumb. She was the only person who heard them talking about this. We have no proof. Yet." Sakura said. Tenten nodded.

"True, but that's why Sasuke and I are going to sneak into the French teacher's room and look in his office while he is at lunch break tomorrow at school." Tenten snickered. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Now come on! I wanna play video games!" she said changing the subject and running off to Sasuke's house. Not even bothering to knock, she swung the door open and ran inside to the living room. On the couch sat Itachi, his cousin Tobi, and Deidara. In one of the armchairs sat Kisame and another guy sitting on the other armchair. Tobi was holding a game controller while the other one was lying on the floor next to a strange flower in a pot.

"Hey guys!" she said jumping around the couch to meet the older teens. They nodded. Too fixated on the game Tobi was playing. Tenten sighed.

"Why is Tobi playing by himself?" Tenten asked Deidara finally answered her.

"He's not. He's playing against him." he said. Deidara pointed to the floor. Well, he pointed at the plant, but the floor too.

"Excuse me?" Tenten asked. She was not used to plants playing video games.

"You heard me. He's really good." Deidara grinned. Tenten, being as crazy was she was, excepted the answer.

"Can I play against him next?" asked Tenten referring to the plant. Deidara nodded.

"Sure!" Tobi said before shutting his mouth again and concentrating on winning. Sasuke and the others walked in.

"Hey Sasuke!" said Deidara.

"Hey Deidara." replied Sasuke was he flopped down on a bean bag chair that was available.

"Make yourself comfortable." he said to Ino, and Sakura because Naruto and Tenten were already fighting over the other beanbag.

The two girls nodded and sat down on the floor next to the couch.

"By the way everyone, this is Sakura and Ino. Oh, and Sasori you haven't meet Tenten yet." Sasuke said. "Tenten, this is Sasori. Ino and Sakura, this is my brother Itachi, my cousin Tobi, Deidara, and Kisame." Sasuke said. Everyone nodded at each other before returning to look at the game. A few minutes later, Mrs. Uchiha walked in.

"Hey everyone." she said.

"Hi Mrs. Uchiha!" Tenten and Deidara shouted in unison.

"Is everyone staying for dinner?" she asked just about everyone.

"I'm staying!" said Sasuke.

"Sasuke…." said Tenten lowly.

…….

"Yes?"

……

"YOU LIVE HERE!"

There was a awkward silence for a few seconds. Mrs. Uchiha just stood like she was frozen.

"So," she said breaking the silence. "I'm guessing that everyone is staying over."

Everyone nodded but did not say a word.

"I got to go call my mom if I'm staying." Sakura said. She followed Mrs. Uchiha into the kitchen. Ino nodded to.

"I second that." she said heading off as well. Tobi all the sudden jumped up screaming making Tenten and Naruto scream. They all could hear Mrs. Uchiha, Sakura, and Ino screaming from the kitchen.

"NOOOOOOO!" he cried after his scream. "Curse you, Zetsu!" Tobi cried pointing to the plant on the floor. Tenten cheered.

"My turn!" she cried.

"Trust me, it's not going to be as easy as you think." Itachi said.

"Why should I trust you?" she teased while grinning. When the game was finished loading, the battle began. They selected their players and did a head-to-head battle. The screen flashed. 'GO!' as Tenten began to rapidly press multiple buttons on the controller. She was winning so far, but then Zetsu used a special attack and knocked her player into sleeping mode.

"GET UP! GET UP!" she cried as her player woke up and she began her button pressing frenzy again. They dodged, punched, kicked, and used special moves. When Sakura and Ino came back into the room, they both had an even amount of life points.

"You might win, Tenten!" Naruto cheered. None of them have ever won against Zetsu this was one of the best scores.

"We'll just have to see!" she said and continued pressing the buttons. She was grinning evilly making everyone in the room feel a large chill. Then, Zetsu stopped kicking and punching and just dodged Tenten's moves.

"Huh? THAT PLANT IS MOCKING ME!" she cried and tried harder to kick and punch Zetsu's player. Unfortunately, Tenten's player began to run out of energy. Then, Zetsu did something unexpected. He grabbed Tenten's player and used the 'Mirage' on Tenten's player.

"What?!" Tenten cried as the screen blinked 'Game over'. Sasuke nodded.

"He saved up all his energy and used it to defeat you." he said as Tenten sulked. "He let you drain out all of your energy so it would be easy." Tenten sighed. Then looked at the plant.

"Good game." she said holding out her hand. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hey! He's not shaking back! That bastard! He's thinks he's so cool!" Tenten cried as she tried to attack the plant but as held back by Itachi and Deidara.

"Tenten… you're a moron." Sasuke said getting in front of Tenten.

"Hey! I'm not a moron! Zetsu deserves a couple of whacks in the jaw!" she said struggling from Deidara, Itachi, and Sasuke's grip. Everyone sweat dropped again.

"Tenten…" Sasuke said lowly.

…..

"Yes?"

…..

"PLANTS DON'T HAVE JAWS!" he cried.

"Wow. Major Déjà vu." Ino said as she sighed. Sasuke and Tenten began to bicker about plants and their jaws.

"Then how to they eat!? Huh smarty pants?" she asked coolly.

"They use photosynthesis." Sasuke replied.

"Photo… whatta what?" she asked blinking a few times in the past second. Sasuke sighed.

"Have you ever heard of a thing called a book?" he asked.

"No. It's foreign to me." she said tapping her chin in a serious matter.

"Tenten.." Sasuke said lowly.

…..

"Yes?"

…..

"THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!" Everyone else sweat dropped.

"A retor…whatta what?" Tenten asked. Sasuke just walked away into the kitchen.

"Hey! Come back! I'm not finished with you!" she cried chasing after him. When they both arrived in the kitchen, Mrs. Uchiha was just taking out the food in the oven. Tenten began to drool.

"Wow, Mrs. Uchiha! Your food smells so good and looks good!" Tenten said. Mrs. Uchiha smiled.

"Thank you, Tenten. Would you guys like to help me with dinner?" she asked.

"Sorry, mom. I have been warned never to let Tenten go near the kitchen. We will set the table though." Sasuke said. Mrs. Uchiha nodded.

"Ok. All of what you need is on the counter over there." said Mrs. Uchiha shifting her head to where the plates and cups were stacked.

"Wow. This is a lot of dishes! They're so pretty too!" Tenten said admiring the pile of dishes she was holding. They were all white with purple complicated designs were made across them. They were so detailed that it made Tenten's head feel weird staring at it so much.

"They are my great grandmother's dishes. She made them by hand so be careful!" she said softly. Both of the teens nodded and headed for the large table in the other room.

"Wow Sasuke. You have such a large house!" Tenten said as she admired the pieces of art hanging on the wall. She set the dishes on the large table and set one where each chair was.

"My dad works everywhere." Sasuke said. "He finally has a job here on Konaha Pond so he is not away from home so much. He's the new manger for the oil company across town." Sasuke said.

"They're a really popular company!" Tenten said. Sasuke nodded.

"He wants either me of Itachi to take over it when we get older." he said. Tenten nodded. Both the Uchiha brothers were capable of the job. She was told they were very smart!

"Everyone come in to eat!" called Mrs. Uchiha as she began to bring the huge Ham out onto the Table (A/n: Sorry I don't know a lot about Japanese foods and what they would have as a main course.. But some of the others things are Japanese). Everyone walked in and choose a chair. Mrs. Uchiha began to bring out the other side foods. Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw ramen being put on the table.

"Ramen!" he cried reaching for it. Everyone sighed as Mrs. Uchiha laughed.

"Is ramen his favorite food or something?" Tenten asked. Itachi nodded.

"Yeah. He's obsessed with it."

As dinner went on, they heard the front door slam shut.

"I'm home!" came a familiar voice. They all watched as Mr. Uchiha walked into the room and sat at the head of the table.

"Hi Dad." Itachi and Sasuke said. Mrs. Uchiha just smiled at her husband.

"Hi Mr. Uchiha!" everyone else greeted.

"Hello everyone." he said. He turned to Tenten.

"Has anything else happened?" he asked her. She nodded.

"I got this letter…" she said She went to look in her pocket. Feeling around to the bottom, she gasped.

"Whats wrong?" Ino asked from beside her.

"I have a giant hole in my pocket." she said. She put her fingers in the hole. The letters must have definitely fell out.

"They can't be far." Ino said. "It's must be in the living room of just outside somewhere."

"Right. I'll be right back." she said to everyone as her and Ino searched the living room. There was no sign of the letters.

"They must be outside." Ino said as they walked outside. But when they looked around there, the letter was nowhere to be found. All they found was the letter from Temari.

"You think someone took it?" Ino asked. Tenten shrugged.

"Maybe. It might have been the French teacher." Tenten said as they went back to their chairs at the table.

"You didn't find it?" Sasuke asked Tenten sighed.

"No. I didn't. It was weird." she said.

They all shrugged it off and continued their eating. Naruto began a conversation about lost pennies and everything seemed crazy but peaceful at the same time.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Everyone headed home early because it was a school night. Ino and Naruto got picked up and Sakura decided to stay at Tenten's to get to know her better. Tenten agreed. She wanted to get to know Sakura too. They were by the shore of the pond in Tenten's yard. The sun was setting and they were talking about the most random things.

"One time, I was getting home when my mom was doing one of her paintings and I decided I was hungry." Tenten said. She snickered before continuing. "I decided I was hungry and wanted a snack. So, I began to cook…..I don't really know what I was making… but I just started cooking. I accidentally light the oven on fire then my mom came down and called the fire department. Since then, I was not allowed in the kitchen," Tenten finished. Sakura began to laugh.

"That's funny. I'm not such a good cook too. I can only make a sandwich and cereal. That's basically what I live on since both my parents work full day shifts." she said.

"Do you have any siblings?" Tenten asked.

"No. It's just me most of the time. Both my parents work at the hospital in town and my dad is planning on going around the world to find a cure for a diseases." she said.

"That's so cool! I wish I could do that." Tenten said. There was a silence.

"What…happened to your dad?" she asked. Tenten frowned.

"We don't have to bring it up! I was just wondering…" she said.

"No! It's fine!" Tenten said. "Well, before Rika was born, my dad used to abuse my mom and I. He would hit us constantly. But, when Rika was born, he just stopped. He always hated me.. I don't know why.. Maybe because I don't look like him. Rika looks like him. My mom signed a divorce and took me and Rika with her. Dad got mad for my mom taking Rika away and so they switched back and forth with Rika. Whenever dad would come over, he would tease mom. Say stuff like that she doesn't take good enough care of me and Rika. He would say she wasn't taking care of the house. My mom, being the good person she is, didn't say anything about the assaulting. He pretended he never hit us. Rika doesn't know. She thinks it's just because they used to be good friends and they wanted to keep it that way. That's our story to tell her." Tenten said. She looked up to see Sakura on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry! I just threw way too much information at you! I barely even know you!" Tenten said. Sakura sniffled then laughed.

"It's ok. It seems you are doing it with everyone lately. It's been only like a day and you and Sasuke are really close." Sakura said. "I wish I could make friends as easy as you do."

"Thanks. My mom says I used to always make friends easily. But not any best friends, they would just follow me around for a day. Not anyone I would hang out with for a while besides Temari." she said.

They sat in silence for a moment, then, they heard a boat coming along the pond.

"The kids on the pond used to play this game." Sakura chuckled. "When they heard a boat, they would guess what boat it was. Just by the sound of it. They would really just guess how big it was and what color it was. Who ever won would have to dare someone else to do something. It was a lot of fun."

"You wanna play then?" Tenten asked.

"Only if you want to." Sakura said as she laughed.

"Fine. I think it's… dark blue small boat fitting about 6." Tenten said.

"I think it's dark red fitting 18 people." Sakura said. They turned back and saw a light blue boat carrying about 4. Not a lot of space.

"I win!" Tenten said.

"Ok. What's the dare?"

"……."

"What?"

"That boat is coming right towards my house."

"Your over reacting."

"It's one of those guys I saw! They're on the boat!"

"We gotta run for it then! They were getting really close!"

They began running back to the house . But, the guys got out of the boat too fast and started heading toward them.

"We will put my sister and mom in danger! Let's run to the road!" Tenten said. "We can loose them somewhere." Sakura nodded as they both began to run.

"GET BACK HERE! WE KNOW YOU KNOW!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sassy: Wow. I really wrote this fast for the ending. Sorry for not updating in a while! The next chapter will be better!**

**Naruto: Review Please!**


	7. Chp7: Chased n horrors of the classroom

**Sassy: HAZA! Thanks for everyone who review for the last chapter! :D**

**OnlyI: The last chapter didn't give as much detail in the end, but there is gonna be more detail in this chapter!**

**Feareth: Enjoy!**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 7: Getting chased and the horrors of the classroom**

Tenten and Sakura quickly rounded the house and ran as fast as they could down the dirt road. Two groups were chasing them. Some were running on land the others we on the boat. They could watch them running from the dirt road.

They pasted many houses and a swamp. They ended up running until the reached the end of the road and ran to their left. They decided to loose the gangs in the south section or in town.

The sun was getting lower and lower as Tenten felt herself slowing down. She could not even speak. Sakura just kept picking up speed. Maybe because their school was very athletic she could run so long. She seemed like a person on a track team. When they reached town (there are three main streets. In the west section, north, and east), the lights lite the roads and the town seemed like a ghost town.

People were still in their houses and no one was out on the road. Sakura turned her head to see no one following the two as they stopped to catch their breath.

"I think……we lost em'" Tenten said out of breath. Sakura just nodded as they both panted. Then, they heard a loud car engine like it was ready to start a car race. They turned around to see lights from a car blinding them both.

They cover their eyes with the back of their hands and squinted to see the car was not moving, but it was just parked in the middle of the road.

They gasped when both realized the men had just gone back to get a car. The car began to move closer to them at a blazing speed.

"Run!" cried Sakura as both ran into a alley. The car hopefully could not get though. Luck was against them, though, because the car made it's way slowly through the alleyway. Both girls picked up their paces and ran out of the alleyway onto another street.

The car followed not too far behind. Getting out of town, Sakura and Tenten ran into another swamp and saw a sign reading "Welcome to the South Section". Before the car could see them, Sakura pulled Tenten into a bush. Both panted quit loudly as they heard the car speed by. It was pitch dark by now.

"You ok?" Sakura asked. Tenten nodded.

"Should we head back to my house?" Tenten asked. Sakura shook her head.

"That is the first place they'll look. We should go to my house tonight. My parent won't be home and you can borrow some clothes to wear for tomorrow." Sakura said. Tenten nodded in agreement.

"We shouldn't go near the road though." Tenten said.

"Don't worry. I can call someone." Sakura said. She pick up her phone from her pocket and dialed a number. Tenten watched her confused as Sakura continued to listen to the rings.

"Hi……….I need a ride…… Long story. Just meet me in the swamp. Make sure no one sees your boat. Keep the lights out and the motor off……………….I will hold up my cell phone for you to see. We are not really far in the south section in fact, almost out of it……..Yes, I am with a friend……See you then," she clicked off the phone.

"We should get closer to the lake." Sakura said. Tenten nodded as she followed Sakura deeper and deeper into the swamp. They were careful not to step on anything gross and to be quiet.

When they got to the shore or the lake, Tenten began to ask her questions.

"Who was that you were calling?" she asked Sakura.

"Oh it was just a friend of my parents. His name is Rico. He works with my dad in the medical field. I knew he would be home." Sakura said. "He will probably be here soon."

They waited about five more minutes before they saw a boat slowly come toward the swam. Sakura held up her cell phone and the boat slowly came to a stop near them.

"Sakura. What are you doing out here late at night?" came a voice from the boat. Tenten could not see who it was, but they sounded Spanish.

"Sorry Rico I will explain on the way. Just can you drop me and my friend off at my house?" Sakura asked. She got into the boat and helped Tenten in.

"Yes, Sakura." he said and slowly turned the engine back on the quietly got out of the swam. Then, he sped up the boat. As Sakura told Rico their story, Tenten studied the man driving the boat. He was definitely Spanish. He had brown almost black hair and tiny eyes. He wore a flower printed shirt that you would wear in a vacation spot or somewhere near the equator and tan shorts.

They came to a stop and parked the boat at a small little brown house. Sakura got off the boat and Tenten followed.

"Thanks, Rico! Bye!" Sakura said as she waved. Rico waved as well.

"Bye, senoritas!" Rico said as he drove off into the night. Sakura and Tenten made their way to the small, brown house as Sakura got the keys out of her pocket and opened the door to the house. When both finally got out of their smelly clothes and into pajamas, Tenten called her mom.

"What did your mom say?" Sakura asked as Tenten made her way into the living room and sat on the couch next to Sakura.

"She was worried at first, but she said it is best if I stayed here for a while. Is that ok with you?" Tenten asked. Sakura nodded.

"It's fine! You can stay over as long as you want! The gang will be searching for you over at your house." Sakura said.

"Yeah besides, I won't stay here for long. We are all moving into our dorms this weekend, right?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah we are getting room numbers tomorrow. We were suppose to get them today, but principal Tsunade forgot to give them to us." Sakura said as she sweat dropped. Tenten laughed.

"Hey, you wanna watch a movie?" asked Tenten. She reached into her bag (she carries around a green bag.. Except when she goes to take out the trash..) and pulled out the movie: "The Lion King" Sakura looked at her oddly as she grinned.

"And why are you carrying around the movie "The Lion King"?" she asked Tenten. Tenten shrugged.

"It's my favorite movie!" she said as she popped it into the video player.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Run Simba! Run!" cried Tenten at the movie screen. Sakura laughed.

"I don't think he can hear you." she said throwing a piece of popcorn at Tenten. She laughed too.

"But…. He's gonna get run over!" she said not taking her eyes off the screen. She threw a piece back at Sakura seconds later. They both laughed as they began throwing popcorn at each other. When they stopped, Sakura got up.

"You want anything else to eat?" she asked. Tenten shrugged.

"Do you have any soda?" she asked Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. Come on. I'll show you what kind."

Both girls began to walk towards the kitchen. Their bare feet padded on the ground as Tenten shivered.

"Your kitchen floor is cold." she said.

"Yeah, we used the air conditioner a lot. That's why it's so cold in here. It was on all day." Sakura said. Without turning the light on to the kitchen, Sakura walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. The room flooded with light.

"Orange soda?" Sakura asked holding up the orange soda she was getting for herself. Tenten nodded.

"Yes please." when they finished getting their drinks, they rushed back into the living room.

"Aw! We missed the part when the lion daddy died!" Sakura said as she plopped herself on the couch. Tenten followed suit.

"That's was one of the saddest parts!" Tenten said as she fake cried. They both began to laugh.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakura woke up to the sound of something beeping. She rose her head to see a drooling Tenten next to her on the couch. She smiled at the thought of last night. After watching "The Lion King", they watched a horror movie then prank called Ino. She really had a lot of fun. When she sat up, she noticed it was her phone that was beeping. It was the alarm.

"Ah! Tenten! Wake up! We're late!" Sakura cried. Tenten stirred.

"Huh?" she asked in a goggley voice. She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"We gotta get ready!" Sakura said. She ran up to her room with Tenten in tow.

Sakura would have left her house about 20 minutes ago.

Both ran into Sakura's room and right to her closet. Sakura flung open the door and threw a bunch of clothes at Tenten. By the time they were finished getting dressed, Sakura was wearing a pair of jeans with a white T-shirt with pink hearts covering it. Tenten has on a pair of jeans and a polo that was light blue and white striped. They quickly brushed their hair and ran downstairs to find get what they needed and ran out the door. They both awkwardly got on Sakura's one person motor bike and sped off to school.

"What about your backpack?" Sakura yelled to Tenten as they continued on their way to school.

"I left it in my locker at school." Tenten said. Lucky she did.

When they got to the school, they parked the motor jet and ran into school. When Sakura led the way to homeroom, the last bell was about to ring.

Both girls dashed into homeroom just as the last bell rang.

Everyone in the room gave them raised eyebrows. They both silently made their way to their seats. The teacher didn't seem to be there yet.

"Where were you last night?" Sasuke asked Tenten as she sat next to him.

"I'll explain later." she whispered as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. Today, we have a new student and her name is Tenten. Tenten, please introduce yourself." the teacher said. Tenten stood up in her seat.

"I'm Tenten. I love any kind of entertainment especially having food fights." she smiled remembering all the food fight with Neji and the popcorn fight with Sakura.

"I also love food, but not cooking food. And the movie "The Lion King"." Tenten sat back down.

"That's very…. Er……. Interesting." The teacher said.

"Oh! Oh! I have a question!" Tenten said raising her hand wildly.

"Yes?" the teacher asked.

"Can we watch it today in school? I have it on video in my bag!" she said taking it out of her bag and waving it wildly in the air. A couple of kids snorted as Naruto snickered. Sakura giggled as well.

"Uh…….sure." he said. Everyone was surprised.

"Really?" she asked standing up hopefully.

"NO NOT REALLY!"

"oh…" she sat slowly back down.

"My name is Mr. Umino and I am your geography teacher, by the way." he said. Then, he turned around and began to write on the board.

"Now everyone write this into your notebooks and we will begin with our debate on why in India the wives were treated the way they are." he said. "We all know it's tradition, but does it seem unfair?"

"I think it is! Woman should be able to choose whoever they want to marry!" one girl said.

"Yeah, but it also has to be that the family needs money to almost trade their daughter off to someone. They family's expectations is for the daughter's-soon-to-be-husband is for him to be rich."

"How could they do that though? I mean, people do need money, but why not show love instead of money?" Ino asked.

"Well, it's they way they lived. I heard that a woman was abused by her husband and her husband's father in India. It was all over the news." a guy said.

"That's terrible! How can they do that to someone. Everyone in the world should be just as free as we are! No one abuses their wives here!" Tenten said. Some classmates nodded.

"They only do it though so that they can get rid of their daughters. One less mouth to feed. What if their daughter never found their love if it was the way you guys described it? They would have their daughter living with them forever! They needed to have one less mouth to feed." someone else said.

After a few minutes, the debate came to an end. No one had anything else to say.

"Is this how class always starts?" Tenten asked Sasuke. He nodded.

"Yeah. The teachers think it's a great way to think about the subject more and what other people think about it." he said.

"That's awesome! So we do this everyday?" Sasuke nodded.

"Cool!"

"Ok, everyone. The discussion has come to an end. Now let's take some notes on the board then open our textbooks for a partner read."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

After geography was over, Tenten began to walk out of the classroom. She was comparing both her's and Sasuke's schedules.

"We don't have the next class together." she frowned. Then handed Sasuke back his schedule.

"Yeah, but we have the class after that together." he said.

"Where is room 39?" she asked herself as she walked away from Sasuke. Sakura came up from behind her.

"We have the next class together!" she said. Tenten grinned.

"Great! Now I'm not alone! What class is it?"

"It's a new class. We haven't been to it yet. Today is the first day." she said. Both walked down the hall for a while until they spotted room 39.

"Let's go inside!" Sakura said as she opened the door and dragged Tenten in.

When they got inside, they observed the room. There was many work stations with a couple of ovens and microwaves. The stations had cutting boards set out and cooking utensils in a flower pot on the side. There was three refrigerators on the other side of the classroom and many, many cabinets everywhere. The room look new.

'_Oh no' _both girls thought.

"Hello, students! Welcome to home etch.! Please, I'll put you in your assigned seats. Stand in the front of the classroom for now.

"Why.." mumbled Tenten and Sakura in unison as the classroom of teenagers walked to the front of the classroom and stood in a line. Tenten felt like crying.

' _I HATE cooking!' _

"Now, my name is Miss Arashi. Now, we will begin with your assigned seats.

Tenten began to drown out the rest of what the teacher was saying until she had to get to her seat.

'_They should have me removed from this class! My mom will sue the school! Yeah! That's what we'll do!' _she thought.

"Tenten! Sit next to Sai." Miss Arashi said pointing at a black hair guy. He had a not-so-pleased-with-this-I-don't-want-be-here-I-will-sue-you look on his face. Tenten was starting to like him already. She skipped over and sat in the stool next to him. They both slowly looked at each other. Then, Tenten gave him a huge grinned.

"Hi! I'm Tenten! And I hate this class!" she said.

"Hey. I'm Sai. I hate this class too."

"Wanna be friends?" Tenten asked as she continued to grin. Sai just stared then smiled.

"Sure."

And so, cooking begins.

"Now, class! We will start today by making a simple cookie!" (A/n: Define simple) she started to hand out note cards to each table.

"These are the ingredients to your cookie. Everyday when you come in class, there will be a note card on your desk and you will start cooking immediately. Now everyone, begin."

Sai and Tenten just stared at the card, then looked at each other.

"You know how to cook?"

"…No."

"Me either. This will be bad."

And so, they began to find the ingredients. As they got them all, Tenten began to read directions.

"Ok. Flour," she dumped the whole bag of flour into the bowl. "Check. Now a pinch of salt…." she looked at the salt. "A pinch? You know what a pinch is?" she asked Sai. He shrugged. "Oh well! I'll just use my instincts!" she pour the whole thing of salt into the bowl as well.

"Now, lemon juice…" she said trying to find it in the refrigerator.

"I don't think there's lemon juice in cookies…" Sai said holding the bunches of stuff Tenten was making him hold.

"How do you know?"

"……"

"That's what I thought."

Soon enough, everyone's cookies were in the oven. Tenten and Sai were watching intensely at the stove. As everyone went back to their seats.

"Uh. Sai, Tenten, you can go back to your seat now." Miss Arashi said. Everyone just watched Sai and Tenten watch their cookies. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Both of you! In your seats now!" Both finally snapped out of their trances.

"Yes." they mumbled and walked back to their seats. After about thirty minutes of lecturing, there was a _ding! _from the oven.

"Ok, class. Take out your cookies and put them at your stations. Protect your hands!" she said as the group of students ran over to the ovens and took out their cookies. Everyone brought them back to their tables.

"I will be coming around to everyone's table and tasting your cookies. Talk quietly while I check every ones." Miss Arashi began going around to everyone's cookies. Sakura walked over to Tenten.

"Hey. Do you think you did good?" Sakura asked her she leaned against the table. Tenten nodded and Sai silently shook his head from where Tenten could not see him. Sakura laughed a bit.

"What?" asked Tenten completely oblivious to the fact that Sakura was laughing at Sai's answer.

"Nothing." she said. "Anyway, I hope my cookies turn out good!" she went back to her table where the teacher had just approached. She picked up Sakura and her partner's cookie, then bit into it. She smiled.

"Good one, guys! It needs a little less vanilla though. Other than that, you get a 96." she said. Sakura did a little happy dance after the teacher pasted and her and her partner high-fived. Soon enough, Miss Arashi was at their table.

"Let's give it a try." Miss Arashi said as she bit into the cookie. She stopped moving the her jaw and dropped what was left of the cookie she took of bit of on the ground.

'_She's probably shocked on how we could make such a good cookie!' _Tenten thought as she rejoice in her head. Then, her teacher began to cough/scream.

"AHHHHH!" she cried and ran over to the nearest sink and stuck her head under it. Tenten looked disappointed and Sai knew it was expected. Everyone watched the teacher try to get the taste out of her mouth. She began to eat random cookies to get ridge of the taste, then came back to their table.

"You get a 50 for effort." she said with a sigh. "And detention for the rest of the school year."

"What!? Why!?" Tenten cried.

"You need to learn how to cook. You both are staying after school with me every day." she said. "And if you skip a detention, I give you both detention again for next year unless you have a note from a parent." she said then coughed.

"How much salt did you put in that anyway?" she asked. She coughed again.

"Well, the paper said a pinch of salt… and I didn't know what a pinch was…" Tenten shrugged and laughed nervously continuing. "I thought I had to dump the whole thing in…"

"You need a lot of work."

"I know."

Just then, the P.A came on.

"All students come to the auditorium for your dorm numbers." Principal Tsunade said.

"When you get back, everyone will get to work right away on finishing cleaning your stations and then you can go to your next class." Miss Arashi said as she allowed the students to pile out. Sai and Tenten were the only ones left.

"When does our detention start?" Sai asked.

"Tomorrow right after school." Miss Arashi said before she shooed the two off. Sakura was waiting out in the hallway. She began to laugh.

"Did you see Miss Arashi's face when she eat that cookie? Wow, Tenten! You weren't lying when you said you sucked at cooking!" she said. She began to laugh again as random kids in the hallway stared at her oddly.

"I told you not to put the lemon in, Sai!" Tenten said accusing Sai of a stunt he didn't pull.

"Don't blame me, you're the one who thought the cookie would taste better with lemons! And now, we're in detention." Sai said.

"At least we will be learning how to cook.." Tenten said. After a moment of silence, both shuddered at the thought of cooking without being forced to. Sakura laughed.

"Aw, come on, guys! It can't be as bad as you think!" Sakura said. When they reached the auditorium, Tenten spotted Sasuke. She ran over to him and sat down in one of the seats.

"You won't believe what I just went through!" she said shaking him frantically. He glared at her, but didn't respond.

" My life is over!" she said and pretended to cry on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes.

"It can't be that bad." he said trying to get his shoulder back. She had a good grip on it.

"I had to go through cooking class!" she cried. Sasuke gave her a blank face.

"That is bad…" he mumbled. She laughed.

"Yeah, but it gets worst." she said grinning.

"If it's worse, why are you smiling?" he asked.

"Just trying not to get angry about it." she said through gritted teeth. Sakura sweat dropped as she took a seat next to Tenten. Naruto, Ino, and some other kid Tenten didn't know were on Sasuke's other side.

"Oh. Continue." he said.

"I have to stay after school for it!" she explained what happened in cooking class. Sasuke looked like he was about to laugh. Instead, he whacked Tenten lightly on the side of the head.

"Ow! Wha- what was that for?" she cried. She reached over to try to hit him back.

"For putting lemon juice in cookies." Sasuke said. They began to bicker. Sakura watched and smiled.

' _I've never seen Sasuke like that. Only around Naruto. Tenten is starting to make her mark here.' _she thought. Then, they heard their principal begin to speak.

"Quiet down everyone!" she said. "We're here to give you your room keys. So keep quiet as we call you up. Girls will be in the large building painted pink, and boy's dorms will be in the building painted blue." Tsunade said. She began calling out names.

"Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamaka will share room G17." Tsunade said after a few other rooms. Sakura and Ino looked at each other and smiled as they both went up to get their keys.

"Next, Kin and Haruka Uchiha will share room G18." she said. Two girls with black hair stood up. They glared at each other, then got their keys. _'That Haruka girl must be Sasuke's cousin or something. She looks a lot like him.' _Tenten looked back and forth between both Uchihas. Haruka had the same hair and eyes as Sasuke did. _'Definitely related.' _(**A/n: Sorry, peeps! I know I made an OC, but because the Uchiha clan is not killed in this, I can! Lol**)

"Mizu Kumori and Kiki Ranji will share room G19," Tsunade said as both girls got their keys. They smiled at each other then went back to sit next to that girl Haruka. **(A/n: Oops! Two more! Lol. They won't show up much. Don't worry.)**

"Tayuya and Ayame will share room G20," Tsunade said. **(A/n: You know, Ayame? The ramen shack girl? Yeah.) **A girl with red hair stood up. It was a bit in her face and she looked like a punk. She reminded Tenten a bit of Temari. The other girl with dark brown hair in a small ponytail stood up. They both took their keys and sat back down in their seats.

" and Hinata Hyuuga and Tenten will share room G21." she finished. Tenten recognized the other girl's name. _'That must be Neji's cousin.' _she thought. Her and Hinata both stood up and grabbed their keys from Tsunade.

"Nice to meet you. Neji told me you wanted to meet me." Tenten said as her and Hinata walked back to their seats. Hinata nodded.

"Y-yeah n-nice to m-meet you t-too." she said.

"We'll talk later." Tenten said as her and Hinata parted ways to their seats. Hinata smiled and sat down next to a kid wearing a cool pair of shades and a large coat.

"Now, for the boy's rooms." Tsunade said. "In B15, Naruto Uzumaki and… wait. This must be wrong! They are _not _sharing a room!" Tsunade said to Shizune, her assistant.

"Sorry, Lady Tsunade. It was at random." Shizune said.

"Of all random things, why those two living together?" Tsunade asked.

"Who, Granny?" Naruto asked as he got out of his seat and ran up to Tsunade. He peeked over her shoulder to see his roommate. Tsunade glared at him.

"Kiba! We're roommates!" Naruto cried waving his arms around. The boy, Kiba, ran down next to Naruto. Kiba had dark brown hair and two triangle shaped tattoos on the sides of his face. As he walk up as well, Tsunade continued to glare into Naruto's back. Who was reading the paper.

"Oh no you're not. I will not allow both of you to be roommates!" Tsunade said. "One of you causing destruction in different places is enough, but both of you in one room?! My whole school could be destroyed!" Tsunade cried. Both Naruto and the kid named Kiba grinned.

"Come on, Granny! We promise no world domination plans will not be made while we are living together!" Naruto said as he pull his arm around the boy Kiba and grinned. Kiba grinned as well. They both made peace signs. Tenten laughed silently as she saw both cross their fingers behind each other's backs. A couple other kids snickered as well.

"I don't trust both of you.." Tsunade said in a low voice.

"Plllleeeeeaaaaasssse granny! We won't do anything and if we do, you can punish us however you want!" Naruto cried. He gave Principal Tsunade a puppy-dog-pout.

"Not the pout!" Tsunade said as she looked away.

"Fine. But I better not hear anything!" she said. Both boys began to jump up and down.

"Yeah!" they cried as they both took their keys and ran back to their seats between Sasuke and Ino.

"This will be bad.." Tenten heard Ino mutter. She laughed.

"Next is Shikamaru Nara and Chouji A. sharing room B16." said Tsunade as she sighed and rubbed her temples. Tenten saw both boys and recognized them from her French class. That's when she realized about their plan.

"Hey Sasuke." she said tugging on Sasuke's sleeve. "Don't forget about sneaking into the French Teacher's room during lunch." she whispered. Sasuke nodded.

"Next will be Shino and Rock Lee sharing room B17." Tsunade said.

"YOSH! SHINO-KUN! WE ARE ROOMMATES!" Lee cried and ran up to grab his keys. Shino got up slowly as Tenten heard him mutter: 'Kill me now' under his breath.

"Next Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuuga will shared room B18." Tenten watched Sasuke stand up and walk over to get his key. Then, she saw Neji. He grabbed his key, stared at her, then turn around and went back to his seat. She smiled a bit when she realized he was smiling a bit at her.

"Last but not least Tori and Kimimaro will be in room B19." Tsunade said. Tenten watched a boy sitting next to the Uchiha girl and her friends stand up and another guy with silver hair and had two small comma like tattoos in the middle of his forehead stood up. The guy with the silver hair looked a bit scary. The other guy had light brown hair and the same colored eyes. Both took their keys as well. **(A/n: Yes, Tori is another OC. Kimimaro is not. ) **

"Now whoever did not get a room, come up here so I will see that you do. The rest of you head back to the class you were in last. You will be in that class for 10 minutes then you go to your next class." Tsunade said as students began to get up and leave. Tenten waved to Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, and Naruto.

"Later, guys!" she said as her, Sakura, and Sai headed back to Home etch.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Man! Math is so boring!" Tenten said as her and Ino walked out of math class. Ino laughed.

"Yeah." she said in agreement.

"Hey, where do we go next?" Tenten asked. She took out her schedule and saw after math class she had 'Advisory'.

"What's '_Advisory'_?" Tenten asked Ino.

"Well, your know study hall right?" Tenten nodded. "The school decided to cancel that and put in something so that students can talk to their teachers more. That's advisory. Every student is put into a little group and they go to their advisory teacher's room. Every teacher in the school is a advisory teacher for a group of students. They talk about problems and do activities." Ino explained. "This happens every Tuesday and Thursday and since it is Thursday.. We have it."

"No! They can't cancel study hall! That's the period where I sleep!" Tenten said as she fake sobbed on Ino's shoulder. Ino laughed.

"Don't worry. It's not that bad. It's only bad if you have a bad teacher or have weird peers in your advisory." Ino said. "I have advisory with Mr. Asuma. He's our language arts teacher. I'm in it with Shikamaru and Chouji." she said. "Who do you have?" she took Tenten's schedule.

"Hey! Give it back!" Tenten said as she tried to grab it back from Ino. Ino gasped, then began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Tenten asked as she grabbed her schedule back from a laughing Ino. She read her advisory teacher's name.

"Mr. Gai!?" she said out loud. Ino continued laughing harder.

"Great choice!" Ino said. Tenten glared at her as she continued laughing.

"Do you know who Sasuke's advisory teacher is?" Tenten asked Ino after the blonde stopped laughing. She nodded.

"Him, Sakura, and Naruto have Mr. Kakashi. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino have Miss Kurenai our anemology teacher."

"Cool! We have anemology class?" Tenten said. Ino nodded.

"Yeah. It's cool and all, but creepy when you have to dissect frogs." Ino said as she shuddered. They both heard the bell ring.

"Well, got to go to advisory! See you later!" Ino called and ran off to her class. Tenten watched her go, then slowly walked to Mr. Gai's room. She sighed the whole way. When she reached the door, she was greeted with two green blobs. One had a green jumpsuit on, and one had a green alit on. It was Mr. Gai and Lee. She sighed again.

"How is your second day of school, Tenten?" Lee asked. She smiled at him.

"Great. Everyone is so nice." she said.

"Welcome to advisory, Tenten! Come put your books down and we will wait for our last student to come." Mr. Gai said.

"Wait.. So there are only three students in each advisory?" Tenten asked. Mr. Gai nodded.

"We have so much faculty here, they decided so that the students could get more attention they would set them in threes." he said.

"Yosh! Mr. Gai! You're so smart!"

"Oh, Lee! You're smart as well."

"MR.GAI!"

"LEE!"

"MR.GAI!"

"LEE!"

"MR.-"

"Will you guys cut it out?"

All three turned to see Neji standing in the door. He dropped his stuff on a desk and sat down. Lee and Mr. Gai laughed.

"Neji's always the joker." Lee said as Tenten sweat dropped. This was going to be interesting.

"Hey Neji." she said sitting beside him. He nodded at her and stared at the window.

"Let's start with telling our names!" Mr. Gai said as he sat down in one of the seats.

"You can go first, Lee."

"Ok. I'm Rock Lee. My favorite things is the power of youth, and karate. My favorite animals are squirrels and I'm on the soccer team. I also ski and I'm first place in the track team." Lee said. Mr. Gai had tears in his eyes.

"I'm so proud of you, Lee!" Mr. Gai said. "Your turn, Tenten."

"I'm Tenten. I love food but don't love cooking it and love my pet bird. My mom says that everything I touch breaks but I don't think that's true because I'm a very gentle person." Neji snorted at the last part. "Hey! What's that suppose to mean, Neji!?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Oh nothing. Just continue." he said waving her off. She gave him a glare.

"That meant something and I'm going to figure out what." she stared at him for a minute.

….

…

"You don't like my pet bird, do you?"

"What? I never even _met _your pet bird!"

"Liar! You came to my house and stalked me!" she tired to tease him by pissing him off. It was working.

"I'm not the one who stalked you, _you're_ the one who stalked me! Coming into my house in the middle of the night!"

"That was an accident! I had no idea where I was going!"

"Sure…"

"Students! Let's continue. I'll go next." Mr. Gai said. "I'm your teacher, Mr. Gai! I love the color green, and youthfulness! My goal is to keep everyone at Konaha Pond High School fit for this winter and summer's teen Olympics!"

"What?! We have an Olympics?" Tenten asked. She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Yeah. Every year there is a winter and summer Olympics on the pond for all different age groups." said Lee. "You get to sign up for any sport you want next week and then compete in it either this summer of this winter."

"That sounds so cool! Hey, do they have snowboarding?" Tenten asked. She remembered them driving by a ski lodge north of town which led to the large mountain you could see everywhere you went on the pond. Tenten also remembered when she used to live near a ski resort. She got to be an apprentice for snowboarding (1).

"Yeah! Why do you snowboard?" Lee asked her. Tenten nodded.

"Yosh! Then Neji and I will see you at the winter Olympics because we ski!" Lee said. Neji kept silent still and looked out the window. Tenten smiled.

"Great." was all she could say.

"Your turn, Neji." Mr. Gai said. Neji turned towards them with a blank face.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga. I ski, water ski, and I'm on the track team as well." he muttered. Then, the bell rang.

"Time to go, students! Have a great day and I will see you all in gym class!" Mr. Gai said as the three of us packed up our books and began to walk out of the class room. When Tenten finally found her way to the lunchroom again, she sat down next to Ino and Sasuke.

"Time to go?" Tenten asked as she nudged Sasuke. He nodded. They both got up as the others at the table said "hi" and "bye" as they began to walk away. Tenten noticed Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji were at the table. Ino was leaning over to the table beside them talking to Sasuke's cousin and her group of friends. Her and Sasuke fast walked out of the lunch room when they felt someone grab on to both of their shoulders. They froze.

"Just where do you think you two are going?"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sassy: Sorry about the broken computer thing.. But I will be getting back on and sending this.. **

**OnlyI: Please review!**

**Feareth: …I have nothing to say! **

**Sassy: (shoves donut into Feareth's mouth) Talk about…. leaves.**

**Feareth: mhhmhmhmhmhmhm MHMH!**


	8. Ch8: Squirrels, Hideouts, & Passwords

**Sassy: Thanks for all the reviews!**

**OnlyI: You're all great!**

**Feareth: SassyOMG2282 doesn't own anything.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 8: Squirrel Explainations, Hideouts, and Passwords **

"Just where do you think you two are going?"

Both teens eyed each other, then slowly turned around to see a man with silver hair that stood up vertically. He had a mask that covered his face and a headband wrapped around the back of his head and on his eye. Tenten didn't notice him before, but he looked like a teacher because he had a suit on.

Since Sasuke hadn't answered yet, Tenten decided to answer him.

"Uh…." she started. Then paused from a minute.

"Chasing a squirrel?" Sasuke gave Tenten a 'ok-what-the-hell-did-that-come-from' look. This look was shared with a kid walking by.

"And why might I ask you two are searching for a squirrel when they are clearly outside?" The man asked. He pointed to the closest window. Sure enough, a squirrel was sitting on the ground near a tree chewing on something.

"Well…" Tenten began to explain. "That's the squirrel's _mate_. The actual squirrel, named Suki, is inside the building and we want to catch the squirrel before someone else does and eats him for dinner." Tenten gave the mysterious teacher a wide grin. He raised his showing eyebrow, then turned to Sasuke.

"Is this true, Sasuke?" The man asked.

"Uh yeah. Sure. Whatever." this got Sasuke a jab in the rib from Tenten.

"Alright. I expect you find this '_Suki_'" the man air quoted. "And send it outside."

"Yes sir! Uh….." Tenten tried to find out his name.

"Mr. Hatake." the man said. "Your English teacher."

"Ah!" Tenten held out a hand for Mr. Hatake to shake. "Tenten. I'm new here." they shook hands.

"Very nice to meet you." his eye turn into a upside down 'U' shape.

"Well, gotta go catch that squirrel! Bye, Mr. Hatake!" Tenten said and dragged Sasuke out the lunchroom doors. They walked down the hallways in silence until Tenten spoke.

"Do you think he suspects anything?"

"Yeah he does. A _squirrel?_ That's the best excuse you can come up with?" Tenten frowned at his statement/ question.

"Oh shut up. It's better than just booking it without saying anything to him." Tenten said. "Now… where is that French guy's classroom again?"

"Just a little more down the hall." Sasuke answered as they continued walking. When at his door, Sasuke peeked through.

"Damn. He's still in there." he said over his shoulder to Tenten who wasn't paying attention. He turned around to see her looking at a air duct near the classroom.

"Don't even think about it." Sasuke grumbled pulling Tenten down the hallway to a corner.

"But! But! It's an air duct!"

"We are _not _going through an air duct."

"Come on! We'll be like spies! Oh! Or even NINJAS! WAAHHHH!" she said trying to sound like a ninja in combat. Sasuke put his hand on her mouth. **(A/n: Hehe. Ninjas. Irony XD)**

"Do you want to get caught?"

"Shhoryy" she mumbled through his hand.

"And we're not ninjas. Besides, ninjas don't sound like that." **(a/n: If only you knew, Sasuke.)**

"How would you know?"

"Because I'm smarter than you."

Tenten muttered to herself before they both heard a door opening down the hallway. They both peeked their heads from around the corner.

"There he is." Tenten whispered. Sasuke nodded. They both watched as the teacher walked down the opposite hallways holding what looked like a lunch box.

"Alright. Let's go." Sasuke said they both slipped around the corner and slowly made their way to the classroom.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Everyone laughed as Naruto and Kiba began to pretend to be comedians. Both were failing, but they liked when the blonde and brunette would make fun of each other. Sakura watched the two as she bit into her sandwich.

"I hope Sasuke and Tenten didn't get caught already." Sakura said to her quietly as she looked off to the other side of the lunchroom. There stood Tenten and Sasuke talking to Mr. Hatake. Sakura stared as her advisory teacher asked the two a question.

"Let's hope they have a good explanation." Ino responded back to her. Sakura sighed. How could Tenten, of all people, get so close to Sasuke in only _two days? _Not even two days! She sighed. It must be a talent. Naruto had it in him too. She glance over at the blonde as him and Kiba were trying to balance soda cans on their heads.

'_Hopefully I can get to talk to Sasuke while I'm friends with Tenten.' _she thought. She didn't want to use the brunette, she just happened to become friends with her and she happened to become close with Sasuke. Sakura shrugged. It was no big deal. Everyone in their group knew that Sakura had a crush on Sasuke. Except for maybe Sasuke himself. Or maybe he did know…

She shrugged. Oh well. She didn't care.

"So who did you guys get for roommates?" Kiba asked interrupting Sakura from her thoughts.

"Me and Sakura are together!" said Ino as she linked arms with the pink haired girl.

"That might be bad.." mumbled Shikamaru.

"Excuse me?" Ino asked. She was a little mad at this.

"Nothing.." Shikamaru said. He sighed loudly.

"I'm with Sasuke." Neji said after Ino and Shikamaru's little side conversation.

"Yeah! And Me and Kiba are together!" Naruto said as he grinned.

"It's Kiba and _I_, Naruto." Sakura corrected.

"Oh let him have his un-correct grammar fun." Ino said. "That sounded odd." she realized how weird that sentence was. Naruto began to laugh at his sister.

"That was weird!" he said. "I can't believe I share a house with you!"

"Say that again?" Ino asked the other blonde with a deadly tone. He shuddered.

"Nothing…"

"What about you, Hinata?" Kiba asked the girl sitting on Naruto other side. "Who's your roommate?"

"Tenten is." Hinata answered softly.

"Speaking of Tenten.. Do you think they got in?" Naruto asked Ino and Sakura. Everyone else gave them confused looks. Naruto waved it off.

"I hope so.. I want to see what that French teacher has to hide.."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Tenten and Sasuke slowly sneaked into the room. They left the door a little bit open to hear if someone was coming back. They both want over to the teacher's desk. He wasn't fully unpacked yet, but the computer was plugged in and a grading book was sitting in the middle of the desk.

"Let's see.." Tenten began to search though the boxes that the teacher had behind the desk. Sasuke started looking at the computer.

"It looks like we need a password." mumbled Sasuke. He began entering words into the computer only to have 'assess denied' written across the screen.

"Do you think it will be some kind of calendar or form around here with information?" Tenten asked as she dug though the boxes.

"Maybe.." Sasuke picked up the grade book. Sure enough, there was a piece of paper tucked in the book. Tenten came over as well.

"I found a calendar. Maybe we can find his birthday and try to enter it as the password." she said and then, she began to skim the calendar.

"That's what I was thinking." Sasuke mumbled as he looked though the man's information.

"Hey! I found a date!" Tenten said. "But I think it's his mom's. It says: "Mommy's Birthday." Tenten laughed at this.

"When?" Sasuke asked. He went back to the computer.

"January 15th." she said. Sasuke tried the new password. Unfortunately, the computer said 'assess denied' once again.

"What else?" the raven haired boy thought to himself.

"Uh.." Tenten began to scratch her head.

"I got it!" she exclaimed. Going over to the computer, she typed in what she wanted. It automatically got to the teacher's desktop background.

"We did it!" she exclaimed once again grinning.

"What was the password?" the other asked. He began to look at different files.

"The password was… password." she said. Sasuke sweat dropped.

"What an idiot."

"You can say that again." Tenten said as she let out a chuckle.

"What an idiot." This got Sasuke a small laugh and a slight tap on the arm.

"Try his email." the brunette girl said. Sasuke nodded and found the French teacher's school email.

"He probably has the password the same as the on to get into his computer." Sasuke muttered loud enough for Tenten to hear. Sure enough, the password got them on.

"What a dork." Tenten mumbled.

"More of a dork than you?"

'Oh shut it."

They began to search though the emails. They searched though 'sent' files, then 'sent to' files. Then, they spotted something suspicious.

"Check out this.." Tenten said pointing to the email. It was titled: 'Plan TTNA'

"Odd…" Sasuke muttered once more as he clicked on it. There in bold letters it read:

**Plan TTNA to action. (For next YR till FEST)**

**Plan will take action when BB is in Roach.**

**You will be part of this by standing at OFD to make sure CIC**

**Then, mess up with BLT. when ELT shions come. **

**Keep an I on Pond girl. **

**THRT if need to. **

**Kept PG quiet or we will. **

**Leave everything else to kids.**

**You know**

"That is a the oddest message I have ever read in my life.." Tenten commented.

"Let's print it quick." Sasuke said after agreeing with the brunette girl's statement. "Then we can figure it out later." she nodded in agreement.

Tenten waited as Sasuke printed the paper. She walked around the room for a moment, then stopped. Hearing a pair of distant footsteps, she turned to Sasuke to see him logging off the computer. He wasn't moving. Then, she check the door.

"Sasuke! He's coming!" she hissed loud enough for the raven hair boy to hear. He looked up. Grabbed the paper, both ran to the back of the classroom.

"Where to hide?" Tenten asked Frantically.

The footsteps got closer.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sakura tapped her fingers impatiently against the lunchroom table. Where were they? Lunch was almost over and they had his class next. If he caught them…

Sakura shook her head slightly then side glanced at the blond beside her. Ino was fidgeting a bit but she was still listening to the other's conversations.

"Do you think…?" Sakura began to ask the other.

"Oh stop worrying, Sakura. They're probably fine. I know you have a crush on Sasuke, but really." Ino said as she rolled her eyes. Sakura puffed her cheeks and pouted while crossing her arms.

"Wouldn't you be worried if _your _crush went into danger?" Sakura chuckled. Knowing she hit a nerve. She watched as Ino side glanced at her crush and her cheeks turned pink.

"_Shut up, _forehead." Ino hissed. Sakura began giggling some more.

They're conversation was interrupted when a black haired boy sat on Sakura's other side and put an arm around her shoulder. Sakura giggle a bit and turned to him while tugging his arm off.

"Hey Sai." she said greeting the other boy. He smiled back at her.

"Hello. Whats up?"

"Sitting." she replied. Ino turned to him as well.

"Hey Sai." she greeted Sakura's long time best friend. Sakura and Sai had been best friends ever since they could remember. It didn't seem like it sometimes, but they were really close.

"So, do you know who you're rooming with?" Sakura asked the other. He continued smiling.

"I have a room all to myself." he replied.

"Lucky!" Sakura and Ino said at the same time gapping at him.

"How'd that happen?" Kiba asked entering the conversation from on the other side of Naruto.

"Principal Tsunade never gave me a room. So when I went up to her, she just gave me a room with no one in it." Sai explained.

"So.. I can bunk in there if Naruto is snoring too loud?" Kiba asked and snorted. Naruto gave a 'Hey!' and protest before punching his best friend in the arm.

"Sure." Sai said with a laugh. Then, they heard the bell ring. Everyone got up from the table and began getting to their classes.

"They're not here yet." Sakura muttered to Ino. The blonde shrugged.

"We'll just have to wait until gym." Ino replied. Sakura turned to Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Could you guys make sure Sasuke and Tenten are in class when you go?" Sakura asked the two. Chouji nodded and Shikamaru just shrugged muttering something about 'troublesome'.

"Let's go." Sakura said dragging the blonde girl out of the lunchroom. She definitely had to talk to Ino about her choice in men.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Tenten, move your leg! It's right in my face!"

"Well, I'm sorry. There's not a lot room in here."

"Well, your the one who wanted to go in here in the first place."

"Well, _excuse me _for picking a hiding spot before we got caught!"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Shikamaru and Chouji slowly made their way to the French room.

"I wonder where Sasuke and that new girl were today." Chouji commented before a munched on some chips. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Probably doing something troublesome. We better keep an eye out for them though." Chouji also shrugged at his best friend's words. There was no conversation between them before they got to the French room. Students were lined up along the wall as the teacher made his way out into the hall.

As they were let in, the two sat themselves in the same seats they sat yesterday.

The chairs behind them were empty.

Sasuke and Tenten we're nowhere in site.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sassy: CLIFFHANGERS :O**

**OnlyI: OMG! Where are they hiding? **

**Feareth: I wanna know! **

**Sassy: You'll have to find out! Seriously. Not even my co-authors know where Sasuke and Tenten are hiding! :D**

**Feareth: (sighs) Please review! I want her to update! **


	9. Chapter 9: Adventures in the air duct

**Sassy: Make like a rock and RUN! **

**OnlyI: ….What?**

**Feareth: (Steps back) I think we should just get to the disclaimer:**

**SassyOMG2282 does not own anything but plot.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter 9: Adventures of the air duct (SHORT CHAPTER!)**

They both looked around frantically for a place to hide. Tenten spotted an air duct and grinned at Sasuke who caught this. He sighed.

"Fine.. Just get in." he said helping her up and into the air ducted. Tenten then pulled Sasuke up and they shut the air duct door just in time.

Both gave a huge sigh in relief when the Mr. Kumori went to his desk without any suspicions.

"Let's get out of here." he whispered. "We can get out at the hallway's air duct."

"See, Sasuke?" Tenten said grinning. Sasuke's face fell. "Air Ducts _are _useful."

"Yeah. Whatever." he muttered began pushing her slightly. "Go that way." he said nudging his head down the tunnel like air duct. The brunette nodded before following his demand, but couldn't move.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"..I'm stuck."

There were both silent, then they heard students filing into the French classroom.

"Crap."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The pinkette and blonde haired girl filed into the Spanish classroom with the rest of the students and took their seats in the chairs closest to the windows.

"And that is why you have a bad choice in men." Sakura finished as they sat down. Ino pouted as the pinkette grinned.

"Hey! He's really cute! And handsome, and-"

"Yeah, yeah, Ino-pig. Stop being so love struck." Sakura said with a slightly grin. Ino pouted even more and sunk in her chair slightly. Then, their teacher came in.

"Alright, class. Let's start with a lesson on what countries do speak Spanish.."

Ino and Sakura sighed before drowning out their Spanish teacher. Both found the subject to be boring because this new teacher was just boring. They both began to write notes to each other.

_Omg! I'm like so bored. -Ino_

_My too. This teacher is so boring. -Sakura_

_I can't wait to get into gym. I wanna c how Tenten and Sasuke are going doing. -Ino_

_I've been worrying since lunch, and u start worrying now? -Sakura_

_Yeah. I mean, we haven't heard from Shika or Cho. So I don't know. I hate it when I don't know things. -Ino_

_Tell me about it. Hey, are you joining the soccer team? -Sakura_

_Nah. Not this year. How about you? -Ino_

_I am. I guess I'll get Hinata to come with me. -Sakura_

_Wat about Tenten? -Ino_

_I was talking to her last night and she said that she doesn't like soccer too much. She's joining the baseball team. If we are having a team this year. -Sakura_

_I know. No one joined the baseball team last year! -Ino _

Sakura was about to write back, but the bell rang.

"Wow. That was fast.." Sakura muttered. Ino nodded in agreement. They both gathered their books and slowly walked out of the classroom. They decided to walk by the French room just in case anything happened. When they did, Shikamaru and Chouji were coming out.

"Do you guys see them?" Ino asked as both girls walked up to the best friends. They shook their heads.

"No. They weren't there."

"Did the French teacher come out of the room yet?"

"He just left." Shikamaru explained. Then, they all heard banging noises coming from the French room.

"_Sasuke! Ow! That really hurt."_

"_I'm sorry that you're clumsy!"_

"_Excuse me?! If I hadn't found this spot we would have been caught right now!!"_

The four sweat dropped. Yup, that was definitely them. But where were they? They all walked cautiously into the room.

"Tenten? Sasuke? Where are you guys?"

"Yup here!" came a voice. They all looked around until Sakura spotted to pairs of feet in the air duct. She laughed loudly, pointing to the air duct.

"Will you just get us out!? Sasuke perfume smells.." the head Tenten say.

"For the last time, it's clone!"

"Sure it is. Then why does it smell like strawberries?"

"_IT DOESN'T!"_

Sakura held back another laugh while Shikamaru and Chouji snorted.

"Let's just get you both down from there…"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**SassyOMG2282: Very short chapter, but I had to stop it here :3**

**OnlyI: I know it's short, but please review if you can!**

**Feareth: …..:D**


End file.
